Overprotective
by Heart's Fate
Summary: WWE's newest workers are causing quite the stir. What happens when secrets are revealed that go beyond their jobs? Characters: 2 OC's, Batista,Bischoff, Lita, Jericho, Edge, Cena, Orton, Rey Mysterio,Victoria and more.
1. Prologue

**Title**: _**Overprotective**_

**Disclaimer**: I own Anastasia and Alexandra as well as anyone else you don't know. So please don't use them without consent.All others are WWE copyrighted.

**Notes**: I changed somethings around. This chapter has been revised a bit seeing as I think that's it easier to work with two OC's rather then three. Friendships and Enemies are from what I choose.

**Distribution**: All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

**Pairings:** Lita/Edge, Batista/Victoria, the others I'm gonna keep to myself for now.

* * *

**Prologue - Interesting Meeting**

Vince McMahon sat in the meeting room, a calm expression on his face. He glanced around at the other occupants. On one side of the squared table sat Lita Dumas and Victoria Varon. The women currently discussing the stupidity of the situations they were currently in. Beside Victoria sat two of the WWE's best creative writers, Alan Mickage and Lex Rut. While to Lita's right sat Edge and Chris Jericho, the two men in a heated conversation over who would kick whose ass in Smackdown! Vs. Raw. Across from them sat the World Heavyweight Champion Batista, whose eyes were currently hidden behind the sunglasses he wore, Smackdown!'s General Manager Theodore Long as well as Josh Matthews and the head of the training department, Michael Hurst. Opposite Vince sat Raw's General Manger Eric Bischoff. Two empty chairs remained; much to the chagrin to a disgruntled looking Hunter Hearst Helmsly. The man stood near his father in law's chair a scowl etched on his face, as he wasn't able to retain a seat like the others.

Eric scowled clearly not in the best of moods, "Why the hell are we here Vince?" He snapped before thinking.

Vince shifted slightly in his seat directing a calmed yet cold glance at the other man. "You're all here to meet our newest workers."

"No offense Vince, but what does that have to do with us." Lita asked motioning between herself, Victoria, Edge, Jericho, Hunter and Batista. "I can understand Bischoff and Long and maybe even the writers and trainer having to be here but why do we need to be here."

Vince simply laughed, "I figured this might amuse all of you. I think you'll enjoy it."

"So where are these boys so we can get on with our lives?" Bischoff snapped.

Vince sighed sending a warning glare at the white haired GM.

"Playa just seat back and relax. You don't have to be uptight." Theodore Long finally spoke up.

Eric was once again about to reply when three voices were heard from down the hall.

"You need to learn how to watch where you're going!" They all heard one voice nearly yell.

"Me? You're the one who came out of no where and nearly hit me with your damn car!" Another voice exclaimed.

"Well excuse me! You should have been watching where you were going. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're not suppose to wake out in front of a car."

"I did watch where I was going. You stupid ass-"

The pair arrived at the meeting room still arguing.

"Ladies..." Vince said calmly greeting both young women as they finally turned their attention to the six other occupants. A few shocked expressions among a few of the people present.

The pair sent an apologetic look towards Mr. McMahon.

"Sorry about that." The shortest of the two, even if it wasn't by much, said, "We just were having a bit of an issue."

The taller of the two sent a glare at the woman but opted to not reply.

Vince smiled slightly, "No matter just take a seat ladies and we can begin." They both nodded and took separate seats. "I hope your flights were enjoyable."

"Mine was. It's always good to get out of that dingy little town."

Batista glared at the young woman, "Vince you have some explaining to do. What the hell is she doing here?"

Vince sighed, "She along with the other young lady have just been hired by the WWE."

Victoria turned to the auburn woman before her, "Since when did you start to wrestle?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "Geez, Vicky I don't know I've always had a thing for wrestling but I'm not here as a wrestler I'm.."

Before she had a chance to finish Victoria quickly cut her off. "Then what are you here for?"

Vince spoke up; "It's good you asked that Victoria. Alexandra here is one of our new trainers. She'll be working with Smackdown." Vince pointed to the named woman Victoria had been talking to. Alexandra had shoulder length auburn hair and hazel eyes. She smiled coolly at the dark haired woman who seemed quite surprised by the news.

Batista removed his shades, tucking them into the front pocket of his dress shirt. He glared at the tanned woman sitting across from him before looking back at Vince. "So is she a trainer as well?"

Jericho smirked, "That'd be awesome. I need a good trainer to keep me on my toes." He winked at the black haired girl sitting beside Josh Matthews, much to the apparent displeasure of Batista.

Vince shook his head. "No, in fact young Anastasia is the new personal assistant to Mr. Bischoff." His smiled widened at the sudden change of expression of Batista's face. Anastasia couldn't help but laugh at his expression as he glared at her. A hand moved up to push a strand a pitch-black hair away from her face

"WHAT?" Both Batista and Eric exclaimed.

"You can't be serious? I already have an assistant; I don't need another one." Bischoff stated.

Batista ignored what Eric had just said; "You can't put her in that! She's too young. I swear if..."

"You know he has a point." Edge spoke up. "She looks a bit too young to be Eric's PA. She could always be mine." He yelped in pain as Lita smacked the back of his head. "I was kidding..."

Anastasia laughed earning more then one glare. Vince coughed once more to get everyone's attention.

"Eric unfortunately your other personal assistant resigned. Claiming that the atmosphere was too much for her to deal with. This is why we've hired Miss. Roman. She is highly qualified. So there will not be too much trouble. Both women actually from some training as a superstar. We took that into effect in case the creative writers decided to use the girls for something."

"You can't put them in storylines Vince. They don't look the least bit prepared for anything if it was thrown their way." Lita spoke up glancing at the two women, who looked ready to prove what they could do had it not been for the importance of wanting to keep their jobs.

"I'll have you know that I'm actually doing really well in my training. I wouldn't doubt my abilities just because I'm new." Anastasia said with a pointed glare.

Lita couldn't help but laugh hollowly. "Please, you're nothing but a flimsy twig. Your no better then that idiot interviewer Maria."

"At least we have brains and brawn." Alexandra stated with a small smirk. The others watched in amusement. Or well some of them watched getting ready to intervene if some sort of cat fight were to erupt between the trio.

"Excuse me? Brains?" Lita laughed, "I highly doubt you two have any. Ana-however you pronounce her name is just here to play personal whore for Bischoff. And you...well dear it's a good thing that your only working behind the camera because I really don't think that the fans would want to see you ugly face on screen." She smiled at the frown that appeared on both women's face. She loved it when she got under peoples skin.

Edge and Jericho looked at one another. This was one of the few times they heard Lita speak in such a way. Edge's hand came up and snaked around her shoulders.

"Babe you shouldn't be hard on them. I'm sure they'll do fine." He shut up at the glare he received from the red headed woman.

"Geez Red you wake up on the wrong side of the bed again or something? You're normally not this heartless."

"I'm fine." Lita huffed glaring at the two Canadians, daring them to say another word.

"Haha, when isn't Red in a bad mood I have yet to see her act nice." Hunter said from his position by the wall.

Alexandra rolled her eyes, "This coming from the man who has the world's biggest nose."

"You might want to get a nose job. It has it's own area code." Anya piped up still silently fuming from Lita's previous comments.

"Why you little..."

"Ladies!" Eric yelled.

"Hey!" Edge, Hunter and Jericho exclaimed insulted.

Eric sighed, "And gentlemen, shut up so we can wrap this up. I have things to do."

"Well that's all really. The girls begin immediately. So Eric don't take it too rough on Ms. Roman her first day."

Eric smirked slightly, "Of course not. May we leave?"

Vince nodded; "You're all dismissed. Ladies I wish you luck."

Everyone stood from there chairs and filed out of the room, a few more happy then others.


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: _**Overprotective**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone in this story only the plot.

**Notes**: None really. This is my first story with OCs. For the next couple of chapters will alternate between girls.

**Pairings:** Read and see.

* * *

_**Chapter One - Getting to know the boss and his enemy**_

The meeting ended at 3 much to everyone's delight. As everyone else started to file out of the room, Anastasia waited before taking her leave. She waved at Vince and exited the room. It wasn't long before she felt a hand grasp her arm. She turned quickly to glare at the person, only to see Eric Bischoff.

"Yes?" She asked with a slight frown.

"Let's have a little talk. Did you come by rental?" He asked a smirk playing on his face.

Anastasia refrained from rolling her eyes at her new boss. "No I rode a cab from the airport. I didn't have enough time to get a rental."

"That's great. You can come with me then." Bischoff stated in a tone that meant for her not to argue.

"That's really not necessary Mr. Bischoff I can just take a cab to the hotel."

He waved her off and ushered her towards the elevator; a hand placed behind the young woman's back much to her displeasure. "Nonsense, we have to settle some ground rules. So now would be the perfect time."

Anastasia sighed in defeat, "Fine I just need to get my bags from the desk." The ride down to the lobby of the building remained silent. Bischoff standing too close for Anastasia's liking. When the doors opened she was only too happy to escape, even if it was only for a moment. She retrieved her bags from the polite woman at the desk and left the building. Eric Bischoff stood off to the side waiting for her.

"This way." He stated walking towards a black limo posed only a few feet away.

Anastasia's brow rose, 'What's with the limo?' she thought not understanding why the GM of Raw would travel in a limousine for such a simple meeting.

Before she knew it, her bags had been taken and she was ushered into the stretch limo opposite Eric Bischoff. The man smirked as he leaned back watching her. He reached over to his right and grabbed a glass.

"Care for a drink."

"No I'm fine, thank you." Came the harsh reply.

Eric shrugged, pouring himself a glass of wine. He took one sip before speaking again. "Now we're going to set a few rules. What I say goes no ifs, ands, or buts about anything. You are never allowed to correct me. Do not talk back. Attitudes are not accepted in this business."

Anastasia couldn't help but scoff at his comment, 'You seriously either ignored my brother or just don't know him as well as you think you do.' she thought and listened quietly. Eric either hadn't heard the mocking noise she made or he simply chose to ignore it as he continued.

"I make the decisions around here so you are to stay out of my way. You're main job is to look cute and do as your told, so remember your place." He pointed at her. Anastasia turned her attention to the passing objects. "And most important stay away from John Cena. That stupid ass punk is nothing but trouble and I'll be damned if I have him ruin me. Are we clear?"

The woman made no motion to reply.

Eric frowned and spoke louder, "You are to answer me when I ask you something and look at me!" He snapped. Already he could tell the young woman was going to cause him problems and he didn't like that. He was going to break her and force her to understand him if it was the last thing he did. "I said are we clear?"

"Mr. Bischoff I'm not deaf you don't have to yell. I heard you. You made yourself crystal clear." She glared back out the window. When she had applied for the job she hadn't expected to find herself working for the Raw GM, she had silently hoped it was for one of the superstars but apparently God had different plans for her.

"I believe we're here Mr. Bischoff." She pointed out, quickly glancing at the GM and then down at her watch. It was only 3:30. It wasn't long after that the door was opened and Anastasia quickly made her exit with Eric not far behind. She felt a hand stop her movements yet again. She turned to face the older man.

"You are to be at the arena tonight before taping beginnings at 9. You are to be there at 6, it would do no good for you to be late on your first day." Eric stated as he released the woman and turned to enter the hotel. Leaving the young woman alone with the chauffer.

Anastasia couldn't help but roll her eyes at the retreating form of Eric Bischoff. The chauffer gave her an apologetic smile, knowing how frustrated she will become from working with the hot-tempered, self-centered General Manager of Raw. He retrieved the young woman's bags from the trunk of the limousine and handed them to her. With a grateful smile, Anastasia turned away and entered the lobby of the hotel to check in.

"Hello, I made a reservation." The dark haired woman said once she approached the desk. The clerk at desk looked up and popped the gum she was chewing on. "Last name please?"

"Roman."

"Anastasia?"

"That's correct."

"You're in room 435. You can just take the elevator to the fourth floor. Here's your key." The blonde clerk handed Anastasia the card key to her hotel room.

"Thank you." The dark haired girl mumbled as she pocketed the card key and grabbed her bags.

A soft thump noise drew the young woman's attention to the floor, checking to see if she had dropped something. With her gaze turned away she hadn't seen the stopped figure in front of her, causing a rather loud collision.

"Dammit!" She heard a masculine voice groan.

Frowning, Anastasia looked down and was greeted with the sight of the back of the man's head. "I'm sorry." She mumbled trying to standing up. She pushed lightly against his back not realizing that during the fall, their legs had entwined.

"Ya might wanna wait till I can get my legs out before you go and try to get up." He stated in an amused voice as he turned his slightly to glance back at her. She rolled her eyes and relaxed as she waited for their legs to be disentangled. "Now you can stand up."

In a few moments both were able to stand up and straighten themselves out.

"Ya know, if ya wanted my autograph all ya had to do was ask. Ya didn't have to go a tackle me." The man said as he adjusted his hat.

Anastasia rolled her eyes as she dusted off the shirt she was wearing. "Don't flatter yourself. I was just on my way to the elevator to get to my room. I just didn't see you."

The man smirked, "How the hell can you miss me? You're half my size."

"Well excuse me for being short. I was checking the floor to see if I lost anything."

"I see." The man crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't ya think that ya should apologize to me?"

Again the young woman rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry...Mister..."

"Cena. John Cena."

"Well I'm sorry Mister Cena..." She trailed off again, "Wait, why does that sound familiar?"

"You watch wrestling?"

"Of course I do.." A small smirk came to her face, "Oh you're the one Bischoff told me to stay away from."

John's brows knotted together, "Now why the hell would Bisch do a thing like that?"

"I'm his personal assistant. Newly employed." Anastasia said dryly.  
"Ya don't say. Now doesn't that make things interesting? What's your name?" John asked as he bent down to help her with her bags.

"You really don't have to do that. I'm fully capable of it myself." Anastasia tried to take them from him only from the brown haired wrestler to pull them away.

"Nah it's cool now answer my question." He said as they moved towards the elevator.

Another eye roll. "My name is Anastasia Roman, but you can call me Anya."

"Roman?" He echoed. "Aren't ya-?"

"Yeah, I'm his half sister." She replied knowing what he was going to ask, as the elevator doors opened. They entered and John asked for her floor.

"Four please."

He pressed the button and then pressed five for his own floor. "So..." He began as he leaned back, her luggage posed between them. "Ya know that ya could have had someone bring these up for ya?"

Anya nodded, "Of course. I just like doing things myself. I don't like being waited on."

John's brow rose slightly, "Ain't that something."

She simply shrugged. The elevator chimed and soon the doors opened. "Well thanks for the help but I need to settle in and I want to rest a bit before I have to head to the arena. Bye."

"Later Anya." John stated as the young woman exited with her luggage in hand.

* * *

Two hours later...

Anya woke up from the nap she had taken. Her suitcase laid open on the floor of the hotel room. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:00. "SHIT!" She exclaimed as she threw the covers off and hurried to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When she came out it was 6:20. "Damn it." She mumbled as she hurried to her bag for clothes. She pulled out a black miniskirt and white halter top. "This is just what I need." In a matter of seconds she was changed and hurried into the bathroom to apply basic makeup.

Anya sighed as she left the bathroom and grabbed her purse making sure her cell phone and key card were inside. Another glance at the clock told her it was now 6:30. She shook her head in frustration; she slid on her heeled sandals and left the room. She hurried to the elevator, pressing the down arrow.

Groaning in frustration as the elevator seemed to enjoy taking its sweet time. The moment she turned to use the stairs the elevator doors opened. Anya entered not paying attention to the other occupant.

"Well if ain't little Anya." The voice laughed, "How have you been?"

Anya's eyes shifted and glared at the smug looking blonde man. "Hunter." She mumbled.

Hunter Hearst Helmsly smirked; "It's a pleasure to see you again. How's your brother?"

"He's good, not that you care." Anya replied harshly.

"Still holding hostiles?"

"What do you think?"

Hunter frowned; "I'd watch how I'd talk."

Anya rolled her eyes, "Hunter please do me a favor and shut up."

Hazel eyes narrowed and a large hand reached out grabbing the woman's upper arm pulling her closer to him. "You have to learn a little bit of respect girl." He hissed.

Anya brought a hand up in an attempt to remove his arm. "Let me go Hunter." She stated evenly.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I'm gonna make ya. She said let go." A new voice replied.

Both Hunter and Anya looked to the side to see John Cena standing in front of the elevator doors.

"Helmsly I know you're not stupid enough to want to make a scene in front of all these people." John said with a smirk as he motioned towards all the people currently occupyin' the lobby.

Hunter's faced quickly changed into a scowl. "We were having a private conversation Cena, so but out."

The Jersey clad man smiled, "But it looks like the lady don't wanna talk to you. So just let her go and get out of here." He said in a warning tone.

Hunter glanced at John, then at the crowd forming behind to see what the hold up was on the elevator and then hazel eyes looked down at eh young woman glaring at him. He smirked, "Sorry," He said halfheartedly; "I'll see you around Anya." He squeezed her arm and them released her, brushing pass Cena as he adjusted his suit coat.

"You ok?"

"Just peachy." Anya replied as she rubbed her arm.

"How'd you- wait never mind I know." John said.

Anya rose a brow before glancing down at the watch on her wrist. "Shit! I'm really late. I was suppose to be there at 6."

"I'll give ya a lift. It won't take us that long with me at the wheel." John offered with a smirk.

"I don't think-" before she could say another word, she felt herself being pulled through the lobby and out to the parking lot of the hotel.

* * *

"I am never! Never letting you drive me somewhere again!" A disgruntled looking Anya hissed as she opened the door to the rented Mustang.

John laughed, "Woman, where's your sense of adventure."

"Obviously not here." She mumbled as she straightened her skirt.

"I got ya here didn't I?"

"Yeah at break neck speed. I'm seriously surprised you weren't pulled over."

"Ya know it's 7:20 now right?"

Dark eyes widen and Anya turned away. "Dammit. This is just great." She yelled as she ran as face as she could in her heeled sandals. John couldn't help but laugh as he removed his belt and duffel bag from the back of the car.


	3. Chapter Two

**Title**: _**Overprotective**_

**Disclaimer:** I own Anastasia, Keira, and Alexandra as well as anyone else you don't know. So please don't use them without consent.All others are WWE copyrighted.

**Notes**: This is my first OC story. Friendships and Enemies are from what I choose.

**Distribution:** All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

**Pairings**: Lita/Edge, Batista/Victoria, the others I'm gonna keep to myself for now.

* * *

_**Chapter Two- A much more friendly encounter**_

Brown eyes watched as Anya had been dragged off by the pompous general manager of Raw. The woman couldn't help but feel a tinge of sympathy for the black haired woman. She soon shrugged off the feeling and turned as she heard someone speak from beside her.

"I feel bad for the girl. That playa is gonna corrupt her." The unique tone of Theodore Long said.

"Maybe he will maybe he won't. She seems like she'd beat him before he has his way with her."

Long laughed, "Any one could beat him. He just better be watching himself. He wasn't makin' any new friends' durin' that meetin'."

Alexandra shrugged and stuck out her hand. "We weren't properly introduced. I'm Alexandra Varon, the new trainer for your superstars."

"Glad to have ya. I'm Theodore Long."

The woman offered a small smile, "I know."

"Mister Long? Are we ready to leave?" A barbaric looking man in a suit said as he took his sunglasses from his breast pocket and put them on.

"'Course playa." Theodore said as he turned to the newest person.

"Varon this is one of Smackdown!'s greatest superstars Dave Batista, the World Heavyweight Champion."

"Pleased to meet you. I've heard a lot about you even though I'm not a vivid watcher."

Batista's brow rose as he shook her hand. "If you don't watch then how do you..."

"My sister talks about you all the time. She has quite the thing for you." Alex didn't try to hide the smile that formed on her face. Sure she knew once her older sister found out that her secret was out, the 'psycho' diva of the WWE would come looking for her but hey it was worth the look of surprise that crossed over the heavyweight champions face.

As quickly as the look of surprise appeared it disappeared and he pretended to have not heard a thing. "Are you coming with us or..."

"I brought a rental so I don't need a ride thanks though."

"Then we'll see you at the arena."

"Yup." Alexandra offered the two men a smile before she turned away and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

**At the arena...**

Alexandra had stepped out of the car, she had driven in with the WWE's leggy diva Stacy Keibler. The two had run into each other at the hotel, lucky avoiding a collusion between massive suitcases. The blond diva proved to be quite friendly unlike the deceiving persona she often had to put into play. Alexandra had just reached in to grab her bag when a yell from a car parked a few spaces away reached her ear.

"Dammit! This is just great."

Both women's attention fell onto the running woman as she passed. A deep chuckle followed shortly after.

"Hey John!" Stacy greeted as both she and Alexandra closed the door to the car.

The brown haired wrestler smiled as he walked up to the two, his title slung over his shoulder. "Stace." Blue eyes then fell onto the dark brown haired woman beside her. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Alexandra Varon, Victoria's sister." Stacy said as she lightly shoved Alex with her elbow.

"Nice to meet you."

"Name's John Cena, but I'm sure you already knew that." He stated with a wink. "What's with the new faces? You two just missed Big D's little sister."

"You mean that blur that just passed five minutes ago."

John laughed, "That's the one. She was late for her first day as Bisch's personal assistant."

Stacy tried to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing, "The poor thing, Bischoff is going to let her have it."

Alexandra coughed lightly into her hand to gain there attention, "I think we should all head inside now. Standing out here isn't going to do us any good. You all have a show to do and I have to go find out which three superstars I'm playing trainer for."

She turned on her heel quickly, leaving a bit of a distance between herself and Stacy and John. The two catching up quickly with her.

"Geez woman grouchy much?" John asked with a smirk.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I just take my job seriously." She glanced at Stacy, "Do you think I'm going to get in trouble for being late?"

Stacy laughed, "No Long is a lot nicer then Bischoff is so you're not going to have anything to worry about."

The shorter woman nodded her head. That was good. As long as she wasn't going to have a boss who seemed to think less of her then everything was going to be just fine. Alex blocked out the constant chatter from John and Stacy as they made their way through the parking lot of the arena and into the arena it self.

After going their separate ways, Alex found herself wandering the long hallways of the arena alone. Maybe she should have asked Stacy or John where exactly the trainers office was so that she wouldn't be so confuse. Her brows knotted together, hopefully she'd come across someone who would be able to help her. As she turned the corner her silent prayer had been answered.

"Excuse me sir?" She asked politely to gain the dark haired mans attention. His back was currently facing her and he appeared to be on his cell phone.

The man let out a frustrated sigh, "Tess hold on a second." Sharp blue eyes turned to face her. A scowl on the mans face. "Yeah what is it?"

Alexandra rolled her eyes at the mans attitude. "You don't have to be all snappy."

"Look I have important things to do, so either you tell me what you want or leave me the hell alone." The man snapped back, blue eyes narrowing.

"I just need to know where the trainers office is. So can you help me out or not?" She questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest. This motioned seemed to be bad as it drew more attention from the man then Alexandra would have liked. Her eyes narrowed as he seemed trained on to taking in the form in front of him. When his eyes finally did return to her face, she wasn't the least bit happy.

"A little on the scrawny side don't you think?" He asked, ignoring the question she had previously asked him. He didn't let her answer as he continuing speaking. "Don't get me wrong you have a nice body but with a rack like that you'd think you'd have a little more meat." He couldn't help but smirk at expression that appeared on the young woman's face.

Alexandra's jaw clenched tightly at the young man's comment. Her right hand clenched tightly at her side before leashing out and slapping the taste from his mouth. The cell phone in his hand fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Alex smiled in satisfaction at the red marking left by her hand before his large hand reached up to sooth the now aching bruise.

"You have no right to talk to me like that." She hissed, her own smirk playing on her face as his eyes narrowed at her once more.

"Why you little son of a bitch. How dare yo-" His hand reached out as if to grab her. Alex backed away suddenly feeling frightened from the deadly look in his eyes. He was about to reach for her when a small gloved hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"There you are, man!" The little masked wrestler said, "I've been looking all over for you. We need you to help us with the plans."

The taller mans brow rose slightly as he turned away from the woman and face his short friend. "Rey what are you talking about? What plans?"

The masked luchador known as Rey Mysterio shook his head. "Man where have you been? You know the surprise for you know who." He whispered so not to gain anyone's unwanted attention.

Realization crossed on the face of the taller wrestler. "Oh that, yeah sorry. I got a little sidetracked."

Rey looked around him at the young woman who continued to fume. "So I can see. Who's your friend?"

The man shrugged, "Damned if I know. She's probably some psycho fan who managed make her way back here."

Alex scoffed. "Psycho please, if anyone her is psycho its you." She offered a smile to the luchador and held out her hand politely. "I'm Alexandra Varon. I was actually just hired and was hoping to find the trainers office."

"Varon? As in a relative of Victoria Varon?"

Alex nodded. "I'm her sister."

"Well that explains a lot." The tall man said with a smirk.

"You deserve more then just the smack I gave you."

Blue eyes narrowed, "I didn't deserve anything." He shot back.

"Yes you did. You deserved that after what you said to me."

"Okay knock it off." Rey said as he quickly stepped in between the two of them. "Miss Varon..."

"Alex please."

Rey nodded, "Alex the trainers offices are just down that hallway." He pointed her in the right direction.

"Thank you so much." She smiled, then glared at the tall man beside him. "Good bye." Alex turned on heel and left the two alone.

"Man we need to work on your people skills."

Blue eyes rolled as he reached down to retrieve his fallen cell phone.

* * *

Alexandra sighed as she listened to the head trainer give her a brief description of what she was meant to do. She already all the stuff he was telling her. She had to make sure the wrestlers in her care were in proper care. Check them after every match for injuries, even having the check the older injuries for if they healed properly. She inwardly smiled when Michael Hurst stopped briefing her.

"Now I think would be a good time to introduce you to three superstars your going to be working with." Michael said as he stood up from his desk and walked to the door. The young woman following not far behind.

The made small chat before finally coming to a stop in front of the first locker room. The golden plating on the door reading MNM. Michael knocked and waited till he heard a 'Come in' before pushing the dark brown haired woman inside.

The three superstars looked up. The woman frowning slightly. "Can we help you?"

"Melina, I just wanted to introduce you to your trainer. This is Miss Alexandra Varon." Michael introduced as he stepped away.

Melina looked over the other woman and scoffed. "This low class woman? She's not worthy too be taking care of someone like me."

The job just kept getting better and better didn't it. Alexandra rolled her eyes, "Low class? Who are you? The Queen of Sheba? I don't think so."

Melina stood to her feet. "How dare you talk to me in such a way! I'll have you know-."

Before the diva could continue, she was interrupted, "Can we meet the other two?"

Michael nodded, "Of course." They turned and left but not before hearing Melina's final words.

"Stupid bitch."

Funny that was the second time that night that she had been called a bitch and it didn't seem to faze her.

"Luckily for you the last two share a locker room so we're hitting two birds with one stone." Alex laughed at his analogy. It wasn't long after that they arrived to there destination. Before she was able to read the plate on the door it opened up.

"Michael nice to see you. Alex its good to see you again." The Heavyweight Champion said with a smile.

"Dave, so I see you've met your trainer already. Is Randy there too? I need her to see him so she knows who else she's to look after."

Batista stepped aside to let there through. "He's here. He's been bitching and complaining about some chick he met in the hallway. He hasn't stopped since he showed up."

Both men laughed but Alex simply frowned. No...it couldn't be could it? She thought hoping to God that it wasn't the pompous jerk she had met earlier that night.

"Dave who's here?" The familiar cocky voice said. Alex's eyes closed as she took a deep breath.

"Our new trainer is here you have to meet her."

"Oh really, is she hot?" Randy asked as he looked up from his bag. Blue eyes widening. "No way! You!"

Alex smirked maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. She could always get him back for what happened during their earlier encounter. For some reason she decided maybe her job wasn't all that bad anymore.

* * *

**So what did you think? Good chapter? Bad? Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Title**: _**Overprotective**_

**Disclaimer**: I own Anastasia and Alexandra as well as anyone else you don't know. So please don't use them without consent.All others are WWE copyrighted.

**Notes**: The first chapter was changed just so you know. I changed it a bit seeing as I think that's it easier to work with two OC's rather then three. Friendships and Enemies are from what I choose.**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Distribution**: All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

**Pairings**: Lita/Edge, Batista/Victoria, the others I'm gonna keep to myself for now.

* * *

**_Chapter Three - Easier said then done_**

God what the hell was wrong with her. She had arrived not 10 or 20 minutes late but an hour and twenty minutes late. This was going to look great. She thought sarcastically as she glared in front of her. How was she going to explain this to Mr. Bischoff.

"Oh yes sir. You're going to have to forgive me for being late. I slept longer then I had planned to and then I caught a ride with your least favorite person." She mumbled aloud as she turned a corner. Not noticing the looks she was earning from the men standing in the clattered hallways.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" A voice said from behind her causing Anya to jump a good three feet in the air.

Anya placed a hand on her heart before she spun around to face the person who had spoke. She relaxed slightly as she saw it was only the black haired diva from earlier that afternoon. Victoria smirked slightly at the younger woman.

"Sorry you scared me. I didn't realize anyone heard me." Anya stated as she straightened the mini skirt she was wearing.

"Of course not. Just like you didn't realize that half the male population standing in this hallway have been staring at your ass since you've walked in." Victoria stated evenly.

The shorter woman rose a brow but decided not to comment instead she glanced around and sure enough saw most the men quickly turn their heads away.

"I hate looking like a whore."

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it." Victoria shrugged. "What are you doing out here anyway shouldn't you be with Bischoff."

Anya cringed slightly at the reminder. "Ugh, please don't remind me. I just got here and I was suppose to be here at 6."

Victoria couldn't help but laugh as she and the young assistant began to walk. "Don't worry about it. Looking like that I'm sure Bischoff will take it easy on you."

The shorter woman's face contorted into nothing more then disgust causing the older woman to laugh more. Anya didn't like the mental image of Eric Bischoff trying to hit on her one bit. She'd rather have had someone like Undertaker hit on here then that ignorant no good son of a-. Anya shuttered once again.

"You know you're not as bad as that other woman, Lita I think it was it." Anya said offering a smile to the older woman who was now leading her in the right direction to Bischoff's office.  
"You just caught Lita on one of PMSing days. She's not really all that bad." Victoria said.

"I'm still mad about what she said to me and that other girl."

"You'll get over it. So are you and Batista together or something?" Victoria asked curiously. "I mean he seemed a bit protective when he saw you coming in."

Anya stopped and bent over and laughed not realizing that she was giving whichever superstars who decided to pass by that moment a nice view of her backside. "Oh my! You're kidding right? No way Dave's my big brother." She said between her fits of giggles. She calmed herself and stood straight. "Well to be more precise he's my half-brother. We have the same mother just different fathers. I used to live with our mom in Pennsylvania, that was till I got this job. Even though we didn't get to see much of each other, Dave's always been there for me. He's really overprotective. I think he still thinks I'm this little seven year old girl who can't take care of herself."

Victoria nodded, "I can understand his reasoning. Alexandra, the other woman who came in with you today, she's my baby sister. I guess it's just protective side in all of us to make sure that nothing happens to you little ones." She said that last part in a baby tone before reaching out and ruffling the other black haired woman's hair.

Anya pouted, "Great now you're treating me like a little kid too."

The older woman laughed and winked, "Don't worry about it. Besides we're here. Good luck I have to run and find Candice Michelle and go over something's for the match she has tonight. I'll see you around kid." Victoria waved and hurried down the opposite hallway leaving the younger woman alone in front of Eric Bischoff's office room door.

**--------------------------------------**

Anya sighed as she glanced at the closed door in front of her. She couldn't help but feel scared as she reached out to grasp the cold metal knob of the door. before she pushed the door open she heard muffled words. Either Mr. Bischoff was discussing matters with one of his workers person to person or he was on the phone. She took another deep breath. She really didn't know why this bothered her as much as it was. She never let things bother her, but some reason Bischoff seemed like the type you didn't want to piss off.

"Good...good. I'm glad to hear that. You better do this right. I don't need any screw ups on this show. You better show those Smackdown clowns who the better brand is or so help me you're fired."

Eric turned in his chair as Anya entered, he glared at the young woman and glanced at the clock. "Alright I have to go Another one of my employees came in. Keep me posted."

Anya stiffly entered the office and stood in front of the desk not daring to seat down.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is! You were suppose to be here an hour ago. What the hell were you doing that you couldn't get here on time?" He paused a moment glared at the young woman.

Anya could already understand why the other personal assistant wanted nothing more then to leave but she wasn't going to caving in. She wasn't going to let herself be pushed around. Opening her mouth to reply, Bischoff quickly interrupted her.

"I don't care. This is coming out of your pay. You better not let this happen again. I'm not as nice as Vince McMahon and I will not hesitate to make your life hell. Now get me a cup of coffee with two sugars and two creams."

Anya made indication that she was going to move.

Bischoff's brow rose. "Well what are you waiting for? Me to throw you out? Chop chop let's go. You have a lot of time to make up."

The young woman growled under her breath and turned on her heels after muttering in dangerously low, 'Of course Mr. Bischoff.'.

"Oh and Anastasia, nice outfit. Keep wearing them. The skirts jus the right height." He smirked as the door was slammed rather loudly. Oh how he was going to have fun with this one.

* * *

The young woman fumed as she made her way through the hallways towards the catering hall to get Bischoff his damned coffee. Who did that white haired prick think he was? Talking to her that. She wanted nothing more then to shove a nice broom stick up his ass, then he would really have a reason to act up tight.

She took calming breaths to ease the expression she knew that had appeared on her face. The scowl just didn't seem to want to leave. Finally she found what she was looking for and noticed that a good number of superstars scattered around room. Her brother along with John Cena and several other men she didn't recognize sat at one of the many tables in the catering hall.

Slightly relieved that Dave hadn't seen her, cause God only knows how he would react in her current outfit, she gracefully made her way to the coffee making machine. A red headed person stood in front of her, pouring themselves a coffee. Before she knew it the person turned around and the coffee had been spilt.

"Oh I'm sorry." The redhead said before handing over some napkins before she looked up and saw who exactly she had spilt her coffee on. "Oh it's you." Lita scowled, remembering the brief encounter she had between Alexandra and Anya earlier that day.

"I'm happy to see you too." Anya muttered before snatching the napkins the redhead had offered. Lita rolled her eyes. "Thanks for ruining my top."

Lita smirked, "It looks better now, trust me. But then again it's on your scrawny ass so it's bound to look horrible even so."

The black haired woman glared up at the taller redhead. "Did I do something in a past life that has you hating on me? Cause I really don't know what I did to be at the receiving end of one of your bitch attacks."

An eyebrow rose as Lita replied, "Excuse me? A bitch attack? If anyone here is a bitch its you. You come waltzing in here like you own everything. News flash dear you're nothing more then a little whore who's probably only good for one thing. And do you know what that is? Hmm...No? I'll tell you being Eric Bischoff's little bitch."

The shorter woman in front of her shook slightly, her fist clenched tightly together. Lita smirked satisfied with her work. She opened her mouth once again to talk more dirty on the woman when she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek. Lita's mouth hung open in surprise. When had the little bitch slapped her? Lita's hand moved up and caressed the aching cheek.

Anya smirked as she took in Lita's expression. She loved it. The red hand print on the woman's fair skin was bright. Ha, serves her right.

"Why you little bitch!" Lita yelled before launching herself at the shorter woman. They both fell back with a loud thump, neither caring that their yells were now drawing the attention of everyone in the catering hall. From near-by Lilian Garcia gasped before quickly moving out of the way as the two grown woman rolled on the cold hard floor. Lita was yelling angrily at the woman beneath her as she grabbed painfully at the long black hair. Hateful words were thrown back and forth as the women continued to roll. It wasn't till Anya had managed to get the redhead underneath her and was hitting the redheads' head against the cold floor that they were torn apart.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her off the redhead who scampered to her feet and was ready you launch herself once more at the black haired woman when a pair of arms grabbed her back as well.

"Dave let me go!" Lita yelled as she tried wiggling out of his grip to go after Anya yet again.

"Sorry can't do that Red." Dave Batista said calmly, "At least not till you calm yourself down."

"Let me go! Let get the stupid whore!" Anya yelled as she clawed at the arms holding her. She wanted the person to let her go so she could continue beating the ass of the high flying diva.

"Sorry babe can't do that. Ya need to calm down. Like Dave said, I can't let ya go till ya calm down." John said nonchalantly. It infuriated Anya even more that he was talking like this happened every day to him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Anya yelled once more in hopes that he'd let her go.

"Such a foul mouth. Can definitely tell you're Dave's sister." John stated as he smirked down at the woman in his arms.

Batista frowned not liking the smirk Cena gave his baby sister. "I resent that I'm not as bad as you are man." His grip tightening around Lita's waist when the diva had somehow managed to pull herself half out of his grip.

Cena shrugged, "Whatever you say man. I don't have a bad mouth."

"Apes." Anya muttered drawing both men's attention to her. She had finally stopped squirming and was standing with her arms crossed in Cena's arms.

Batista rose a brow, "I'm an ape now? Eh so I went from being a no brain dinosaur to a an over grown sloth and now I'm an ape? I think that's an improvement don't you think John?"

"Whatever she's your sister."

Lita calmed down and asked Batista to let her go. He complied once he was sure that she was no longer going to go after his baby sister. John had then Anya go as well once the woman had promised to not attack the redhead again.

"I don't have time to waste on a slut like you anyway have a nice day An-ya." Lita stressed her name and turned away from the three with a satisfied smirk. "Oh and Dave you might want to put a leash on your sister. Keep the bitch under control.

Anya's eyes flared and she moved to reach out for the retreating back of the redhead. She soon found herself being slung over someone's shoulder. "Cena let me go!"

"Nope you broke your promise now I'm gonna have to take ya back personally." John stated as he made a move to leave the catering hall.

"What? I can't leave yet I still have to get Bischoff his damn coffee." Anya stated with hatred in her voice.

Blue eyes rolled and he let the woman down. "Fine but I'm still makin' sure that ya don't get into anymore trouble."

With a huff the black haired woman turned away to make the cup she was sent to make.

A hand clamped down on Cena's shoulder. "You lift her up like that again and I'll kill ya." Batista stated with a dangerously calm voice.

"Don't worry." Cena smiled nervously at the bigger man. He may have been one of his best friends but that didn't mean that the big man wasn't intimidating.

"I have to head back to the Smackdown side so make sure she does get into another fight. I don't need to have to make a call to my mom about my sister being killed by angry divas."

John laughed and patted his friend on the back. "Trust me man. I won't let anything happen to her."

"Good." Batista said as he headed out of the catering hall. John sighed as he waited for the woman to make the cup of coffee. He smiled slightly when she turned back around to face him.

"Let's go woman. We don't have all day." Anya rolled her eyes and stomped on his sneaker covered foot as she passed. The girl certainly had a fire in her that was for sure.


	5. Chapter Four

**Title**: _**Overprotective**_

**Disclaimer**: I own Anastasia and Alexandra as well as anyone else you don't know. So please don't use them without consent.All others are WWE copyrighted.

**Notes**: The first chapter was changed just so you know. I changed it a bit seeing as I think that's it easier to work with two OC's rather then three. Friendships and Enemies are from what I choose.

**Distribution**: All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

**Pairings**: Lita/Edge, Batista/Victoria, the others I'm gonna keep to myself for now.

* * *

_**Chapter Four - Payback of the first kind**_

A smirk appeared on Alexandra's face. "It's so nice to see you again."

"A pleasure." Randy muttered still in slight shook over the new revelation. This could mean trouble for him and he knew it. The woman had shown a clear dislike for him when they had crossed paths earlier that day and now? Now she was going to be the one checking his injuries. Someone up stairs really didn't like him. But then again maybe this could work out. He had always been a smooth talker. All he had to do was butter her up and he'd be fine. A smirk soon appeared on his face as an idea popped into his mind.

Batista glanced between the two. "You've met?" Once the third generation superstar gave him a pointed look it dawned on him. "Oh, this is the chick you were talking about?" He couldn't help but laugh at the predicament his young friend was in.

Alexandra frowned, "You know its really rude to call women chicks right? We don't like it so refrain from calling us it."

"Calm down. Don't get your panties all in a bunch it's just a name."

Alexandra looked furious. "You pompous jackass." She stated before turned on her heel and leaving the three men behind.

"My friend we seriously need to work on your people skills." Batista said as he patted his friends' shoulder. The third generation superstar shrugged off the hand.

"First Rey and now you? I think my people skills are fine." The younger man stated as Michael left the two superstars alone.

"Whatever you say man. You have to learn the proper way to speak to a lady."

"There is nothing wrong with the way I talk to a woman." Randy replied hotly. "Speaking of women, have you talked to Victoria yet?"

Batista brow rose and he turned away to face his locker. "Now why would I talk to her?"

The younger man set him a look that clear said 'Well duh'. "You can't lie to me and tell me you don't like Vicky Varon. I know you do man. Me and Cena see it whenever you're in the same room with her." Randy couldn't help but laugh when he saw the big man's ear turning a shade of red.

"You're seeing things."

"Sure I am. Sure I am."

Batista frowned as he straightened himself up and glanced at his young friend. "Watch yourself. You should talk about things you don't know a thing about. Now you coming with me to meet up with John before the show or are you gonna stay in this locker room for the rest of the night?"

Randy smirked, "I'm not gonna be staying here the whole night. You've forgotten the little thing that Rey and I are up too tonight."

"Right...well you have fun with that then. I'll tell Cena you said hi." The heavyweight champion left the room, leaving Randy alone to go over what his job for that night was to be.

After yet another 'wonderful' encounter with the self proclaimed Legend Killer, Alexandra took to exploring the rest of the arena. She'd found out that many of the superstars and divas were rather nice. Only a handful were, in her opinion, full of themselves. She shared a laugh or two with the Raw ring announcer Lilian Garcia when the two had crossed paths and the blonde woman had told her about the little cat fight that had occurred between WWE's high flying diva and the spunky sister of Batista.

She glanced around one of three trainers room in the back still rather bored. The brunette jumped slightly as the door to the trainers room opened.

"Stupid wench wait till I get my hands on her." She heard a grumbling female voice say as the person entered.

Alexandra looked up and frowned upon seeing the redhead that enter the room. "What are you doing here?"

Lita looked up and scowled, "Oh it's you. It's bad enough that I saw you're little friend earlier. I want you to check my head." She near demanded.

Hazel eyes rolled. "So I heard. Now take a seat and I'll look you over." Although the redhead didn't seem to like taking orders from the new trainer she did as she was told and seat down on the table. Hazel eyes watched the younger woman as she went around the room retrieving what she needed.

"So care to tell me what happened?" Alex asked with fake sweetness.

Lita rolled her eyes as Alex came back over to examine her. "It was nothing I couldn't handle. Just that little whore started to get smart and I just needed to teach her a lesson."

"You don't say." Alex muttered as she held Lita eye lids up a shined a light in. That's not what I heard. She thought with a smile as she put down the flashlight she held and grabbed some gaze and alcohol.

"What's that for? You plan on suffocating me or something?" Lita asked with an eyebrow raised.

Alex laughed hollowly, "No this is to clean that cut you have on you forehead and arm."

"Since when did I-. Oh I'm going to kill her. I swear she barely touched me."

"From what I she got you good. Now shut up so I can do this and we can both be on our way." Lita looked as though she wanted to reply but once she felt the alcohol covered gaze touch the wound on her forehead she held her tongue. Alexandra covered the small cut with a bandage and then focused on cleaning the cut on her arm. The two ignored one another while Alex wrapped a bandage around the cut as well.

"All done you can-" Alex was cut off as someone walked into the room.

"Li there you are. Are you ok? I heard what happened?" Edge said as he walked over to the redhead's side.

Lita smiled, "I'm fine just ended up getting a cut from that slut."

Edge shook his head knowing Lita was in one of her moods. He leant down and whispered to Alex.

"She's always like this when she's one her period. Don't mind her. She's really nice when she isn't all moody." His comment earned a cheerfully laugh from the brunette.

"I can only imagine when she gets pregnant." Alex replied causing the blonde Canadian to laugh as well.

Lita frowned not liking that they were talking and she had no clue as to what about. You could say she was jealous. Of course anyone would be jealous if their boyfriend was talking to another woman. So she coughed to regain the attention that she had lost.

Edge looked back up over to Lita from the small conversation he was having with the young trainer and flashed his infamous smile towards the redhead. Alex shook her head deciding that it might be best if she left the room for a little breather. After all she had been in the room for quite a while. She silently left the room after deciding that she wanted a nice cold bottle of water.

Alexandra sighed in relief after escaping what she believed to be the over crowded trainers room. She waved at those who passed her and finally reached her destination, a red cooler containing the iced beverages. The brunette grabbed a bottled water only to have it plucked from her hold.

She glared pointedly at the person who dared to steal her water only to see her diva of a sister, Victoria.

"Hey shorty, how do you like it so far?" Vicky asked as she look a sip from the bottled water and smiled at the frown that appeared on her younger sisters face.

"Your mean Vic, really you are. It's ok. I have three regular charges in the form of the high and mighty lowlife witch Melina, your lover boy Batista and the self proclaimed jackass Randy Orton." Alexandra shrugged before reaching back in to get herself another bottle of water. "Oh and lets not forget the lovely patient I had before I came out here, I had to patch up Lita after her little run in with Bischoff's PA."

Victoria looked red faced after the comment her sister made about Batista but burst out laughing after the end of her sentence. "I heard about that. Too bad I wasn't there to see. So what are your plans for tonight?"

Alexandra shrugged as she took a sip from her water. "Not sure. I probably will just head back to the hotel and rest up."

The look on Victoria's face was comical. "You are going to do no such thing!" She exclaimed placing both hands on her sisters shoulders. "You're going to come out with me and the girls tonight. No if ands or buts about it."

Alexandra rose a brow. She wasn't one for drinks but if it made her sister happy and kept her off her back then all was good. "So is lover boy going?"

Victoria blinked and quickly looked around hoping that no one heard the young woman. "Alex! That's our secret you're not suppose to be telling the whole world about it."

The young woman smiled innocently and backed away from her sister. "I didn't tell the whole world." She paused a moment as Victoria let out the breath she was holding and took a long drink from her water. "...but I did tell Dave." The brunette smirked as her older sister chocked on the sip she had taken and glared up at her. Alex continued backing up.

"You what? I can't go tonight then! He's going! Alex I'm going to kill you." Victoria exclaimed as her sister ran from her laughing.

The two managed to play their little game of cat and mouse wavering around the superstars and stagehands as they ran through the hallways laughing with Victoria occasionally yelling empty threats at her sister. The stagehands and superstars watched in amusement at the two woman ran pass and made sure to get out of the way.

Unfortunately the person who had rounded the corner wasn't so lucky. Alexandra slammed hard against a sweaty yet soft wall. The impact causing her to fall back and crash into her sister, the two women falling into a heap on the floor.

"You should watch where you're going!" Randy yelled as he glared at the two women.

"No need to be so uptight Orton." Victoria said as she stood up and soon helped up her sister. "You now you should really take it easy, being so prickish is not a good thing."

Randy smirked, "I do take it easy trust me." He winked at them.

Alexandra rolled her eyes and soon found herself looking into blue eyes.

"Just the person I was heading to see. I need a massage." He stated leaving her no room to argue. "After what just happened my neck is killing me."

The auburn haired woman was ready to tell him to go find someone else when she remembered his previous comments. She smiled innocently which appeared to frighten the third generation superstar some. "I'll catch up with you after the show Vicky I need to take care of this one and then we can head off to do what you planned."

Victoria smiled and waved. She left after saying good bye to both Randy and Alex. Once her sister had disappeared down one of the halls, Alexandra turned to face Randy. "So are we going or what? You're not the only person I have to look over you know."

"So you're going to give me a check up as well."

"No shit. It's part of my job I have to check and patch up any old injuries you may have."

"I see."

The two fell silent as Alexandra lead the way to the trainers room she was using. She was glad to see that Edge and Lita had not decided to stay once they had entered the room.

"Take a seat on the table." She stated coldly.

Randy complied with no questions. Alexandra did a quick overview on the young man to watch he said that he already knew he hadn't needed a check up and that she had only wanted a reason to be even closer to him. To this Alex frowned and smacked the third generation superstar on the back of the head when she had passed him to put her tools away.

Now Randy found himself lying on his stomach, his head resting on hands. As Alexandra massaged the kinks out of his neck.

"Yeah right there that's where it hurts the most." He mumbled as she continued her magic.

Alexandra smirked as she applied more pressure to where she had been massaging so nicely.

"Ow...what the hell- Ow. Not that damn hard!" Randy exclaimed. Alex massaged more softly for a moment before she once again massaged the side of his neck roughly.

"No not there. Ow. Woman don't they teach yo...ow...let me go!" Once Alexandra had removed her hands the superstar sat up glaring at her. "What the hell is your problem? You're suppose to make it feel better not worse."

"Don't you just love payback?" She said with a sickeningly sweet smile. At his frown she patted him on the shoulder and left the room.

* * *

Alexandra retained the satisfied smile. She couldn't have been happier, after all she got the payback she desired. But she knew it probably wasn't best that she had gotten her revenge during work time. Next time she'd remember that. She was sure that Randy wasn't going to forget the purposeful massage she had given him. The auburn woman shrugged it off, oh well she really didn't want to think about him any more. It only made her unhappy.

"Ugh! Who does that white haired no account good for nothing man think he is?" Alex looked up to see a frustrated black haired woman leaving the Raw general managers office for the night. When had she walked to the Raw's side of the arena? She shrugged. Didn't matter but she did recognize the woman walking towards her.

"Anastasia right?" She asked when the woman looked up.

Anya jumped slightly at the voice not expecting it. "God what is it with you people and sneaking up on me. First it was Victoria then my brother and now you."

Alex laughed, "That's right your the big guys sister. Made quite the impact today didn't you?"

The black haired woman shrugged, "Eh, I just had a bad day that's all. Your Alexandra right? Victoria's sister?"

"You've heard of me?"

"Of course my brother has a thing for Victoria and she mentioned you a few times to him besides you were introduced with me this morning." Anya stated.

Alex laughed, "You're right I'm sorry. So Big D has a thing for my sis? I might have fun yet. Anya what are your plans for tonight?"

Anya rose an eyebrow before a small smirk appeared on her lips.

* * *

**What you think? Good? The next two chapters will be joint between the girls as they'll be hanging out. A little taste of what to come...**

**_"You kissed my sister! Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."_**


	6. Chapter Five

**Title**: _**Overprotective**_

**Disclaimer**: I own Anastasia and Alexandra as well as anyone else you don't know. So please don't use them without consent.All others are WWE copyrighted.

**Notes**: Thanks for the reviews guys! Friendships and Enemies are from what I choose. This chapter is shorter then the others and slow, but it's all apart of the progression it will pick up again next chapter trust me. Hehe

**Distribution**: All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

**Pairings**: Lita/Edge, Batista/Victoria, the others I'm gonna keep to myself for now.

* * *

_**Chapter Five - Planning to an extremely long night**_

The two women found it easy to talk to one another. Alex had accompanied Anya as the younger woman went to deliver a message to the Smackdown GM. The super show had ended not long after the women had done the task and during that time the two had come to some sort of idea of getting their older siblings together. And that's where the women found themselves, walking through the halls of the arena finishing with their little plan.

"So let me get this straight." Anya said as the two continued their little walk. "You want my help in getting Victoria together with my brother?"

Alex smirked and said, "Of course. It's only the least we can do. After all we both know that they like each other so why shouldn't we help and give them a little push? I for one know that Vicky would never tell Dave that she is remotely attracted to him."

"Well trust me. D is stubborn beyond hell. You have no idea how many times I've told him to ask her out and he never does. He many seem like this big guy who takes no crap but Dave is just a big ol' teddy bear."

Both women laughed as if they had been the best of friends for years now.

"And what are we laughin' about?" The sudden voice caused both women to jump as the man wrapped his arms around the both of them. Behind them, they could hear laughter from whoever has decided to accompany the WWE Champion.

"Cena you really shouldn't do that. You could have scared them half to death something." Rey Mysterio said between chuckles.

John rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He mumbled before glancing down at the lovely women he had his arms wrapped around. "So did I hear y'all right? Ya calling Dave a teddy bear?"

Anya raise a brow and tried to remove his arm as Alex slide out from under the arm around her. "He is my brother. I think I'd know him a bit better then you do."

"Well no shit shorty." John said with a smirk. "So what have you girls been gabbing about? All we caught was that youse two are plannin' on hookin' up The Animal known as Batista and Miss Psycho herself, Queen Victoria."

Alex finally freed herself of the champions arm and spun around to face him and his friends. She hide the frown that appeared when she noticed the others that were behind the young wrestler.

"My sister isn't bad and you know it." She stated as she crossed her arms.

"Of course not." Randy finally spoke up.

Alex rolled her eyes. This man was really beginning to get under her skin. She ignored him and glanced back at John and Rey.

"And what if we are?" She asked.

John shrugged as he leaned slightly on the short woman he still has his arm wrapped around. He loved seeing her fume.

"I ain't sayin' nothing bad but Rey here has been workin' on a little plan in hopes of gettin' Big D together wit' Vicky." Rey smiled innocently as both women glanced him with curious gazes.

Anya grabbed John's arm and brought it to her lips at his distraction and bit down on his fingers. John quickly withdrew his arm and glared at the little woman.

"You bit me!" He barked out as he continued to glare at Anya who only smiled innocently.

"You must have been imagining things Cena. I did no such thing." The black haired woman turned to the others. "I'm sorry don't think I've been introduced. I'm Anastasia Roman, Dave's sister. She's Alexandra Varon."

"Yeah I've met her." Randy said with a frown but offered Anya a smile. "A pleasure to meet you. Don't mind John, he always makes an ass of himself. I'm Randy Orton but I'm sure you already knew that." He winked at the short woman.

The others rolled their eyes and Rey stepped up. "And you make just as much of an ass of yourself as John. "I'm Rey. ¿Usted entiende espanol?" (Do you understand Spanish?)

Anya laughed, "Por supuesto. Soy medio Puerto Ricana. Mi mama me enseñado." (Of course. I'm half Puerto Rican. My mom taught me.)

"Aye que bueno. Es siempre bueno tener alguien a hablar con cuando estos individuos no entenderan." Rey replied. (How great. It's always good to have someone to talk to when they won't understand me.)

John, Randy and Alexandra looked at the two as they laughed and continued a short conversation in Spanish.

"Is it me or do ya think their doin' that on purpose to piss us off." John asked. "Seriously they have to do talkin' about us. That's the fifth time they looked over here."

"No John their just talking about you." Randy said with a satisfied smirk. John frowned more and smacked Randy on the back of his head. Alexandra smiled slightly.

"We're so going to get killed for what we have planned." Anya said as she and Rey rejoined the conversation.

Alex's brow rose. "Details?"

Anya and Rey smiled mischievously. Rey shoved John and Randy into a nearby empty locker room. Anastasia and Alexandra followed not far behind. Alexandra closed the door behind.

"Okay so this is how things are gonna go." Anya said with a mischievous smile as she took a seat between Rey and Alex. The others looked quite curious to know what the short luchador and shorter young woman had come up with.

After the three men were silently getting tired of hearing their friend muttering about how much he fancied the Raw diva. So they figured it wouldn't hurt too much to work with the two young women. As they figured it, one it would be easier to work on Victoria now that they had the help of the girls. Victoria had been the little problem they had come across since none of the three really knew how to approach her with questions. They could only smirk when they heard just how they were to get the unique couple together. With the plan set, all that needed to be done was for Randy, John and Rey to make sure the Dave was going to be going with them while the girls made sure Victoria didn't weasel her way out of going out with them.

* * *

Alex and Anya waved to the young men as they exited the locker room to go in search of Victoria before the diva had the chance to leave the arena. They fell into short conversation on the way back to what had been the Raw's side that evening.

"You know," Alex started, "you are quite evil for someone who looks so innocent."

Anya laughed, "Like you're not? It was your idea. Rey and I just spiced it up a bit. Come on you have to admit that it's going to be real fun. Gives us a chance to get to know some of the people we're working better."

"I knew it." The taller woman smirked, "this wasn't just about getting my sister and your brother together was it. You have your sights set on someone."

Anya frowned, "You can't be serious. I'm not attracted to anyone. I just started why would I be?"

"I'm just saying you seem pretty keen on getting this done not to mention that this game is really personal."

The shorter woman shrugged, "You're point? It's not every day you get the chance to be in the company of extremely hot guys with nice bodies, so why not take advantage of it? Besides its not like we're going to be the only girls, Victoria is going to be there and who ever else the guys decide to drag along."

"Ok ok. But still I don't want to see Mr. Orton in his..." Alex stopped herself as they reached their destination, the women's locker room. She knocked on the door and opened it at the soft come in.

The woman within were scattered around. Lita was standing by her locker arguing with Trish Stratus over something. Ashley and Mickey James sat not far away laughing or at least in Mickey's case trying not to pounce on the redhead who was angering her idol. On the other side of the room, Candice Michelle and Victoria stood near the lockers having a soft conversation ignoring the squabbling between the current woman's champion and her long time rival.

The two women shook their heads and entered the locker room and were quickly bombarded by the normally clueless interviewer Maria.

"Hi! I'm Maria!" She said enthusiastically. Anya jumped back slightly while Alex looked at the young interviewer oddly.

"Umm...hi?" Alex blinked, as Maria smiled widely at the two.

"Are you like new? I haven't seen you before." Her brows knotted together as if in deep concentration. "Oh wait are you the new security guards?"

At her question it was Anya's turned to look at the woman oddly. "Nooo..." She started slowly, she glanced up and saw that the other diva's were looking amused at the two women's discomfort. With a shake of her head she looked at Alex for some assistants.

"Vicky, are you done yet?" The auburn haired woman asked as she made her way over to Candice Michelle and Victoria.

"Almost why?"

"You're still coming with us right?"

"Yeah, I told you I was. Candice and Christy said they want to come as well."

Alex smiled, "Good we need more girls."

Candice rose a brow as she turned from her bag. "And why do you need more girls?" She asked curiously.

Alex smiled, "You'll see."

Victoria opened her mouth to talk only for Anya to interrupt her.

"Sorry but we have to run. We have to catch our rides before they leave. All we wanted to do was make sure that you were going to join us. Bye!" Anya smiled before dragging Alex out of the diva's locker room before any one else could ask questions.


	7. Chapter Six

**Title**: _**Overprotective**_

**Disclaimer**: I own Anastasia and Alexandra as well as anyone else you don't know. So please don't use them without consent.All others are WWE copyrighted.

**Notes**: This chapter is a bit higher rated then the others. Keep in mind they are at a club. Read and Review!

**Distribution**: All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

**Pairings**: Lita/Edge, Batista/Victoria, the others I'm gonna keep to myself for now.

* * *

**_Chapter Six - A Night to Remember_**

Alex glanced around the table of assorted superstars. For the group they had assembled they had to push one of the near by tables to their booth. In the booth itself, she found herself at the end with Victoria seated in the middle and Anya on Victoria's other side. Across from her sat Randy Orton. John Cena sat in the middle with Batista at the end across from his sister. The individuals at the added table were Rey, Chris Masters, Chris Jericho, Candice Michelle, Christy Hemme and Maria.

It had been an hour since the group had arrived without the added accompaniment of John, Anya and Rey. The three having been assigned to a private mission that only the three, Alex and Randy knew about. The three had finally arrived twenty minutes earlier causing a great arousal of suspicion, especially from the young woman's older brother. The interrogating had come to an end shortly after a few pointed glares from Alex and Anya.

So they had ordered a few drinks to before everyone had slipped into individual conversation. Everyone was interrupted from their current conversation once a bored Maria addressed the group. "Are we going to dance?" She asked with a small frown. "I mean like really isn't that the point of going to a club?"

"That babe and to get half drunk up you ass." John said with a wink, causing the woman to giggle.

Anya rolled her eyes. "Not yet." she stated.

Candice's eyebrow rose in question. "And why not? We are here to have fun after all."

"Of course we are but first," Anya quickly glanced at Alexandra who mouthed 'Everything set up?'. Anya nodded and received an affirmed nod from Alex. The black haired woman smirked before turning her attention back to the diva. "We want to play a little game first."

Everyone's attention fell onto the short woman. She smiled innocently as the questionable looks on everyone's faces.

"A little game." Randy echoed. "What game?"

Anya simply smiled as she let Alex continue. "Just a harmless game of truth or dare." She stated as if it were a normal every day thing. She held back the laugh that wanted to escape her as she watched the others expression change. Alex and Anya smiled mischievously at the open gaped Randy, confused looking John Cena and smirking Rey Mysterio. They knew the three men would have been slightly confused but that didn't stop them from making plans. After all they knew it wouldn't be everyday that they'd be able to get a group such as this together.

Batista glanced at his sister and her newly acquired friend. "Aren't we a little too old for games like that?"

Anya fake pouted, "You're never too old for a little fun. Please Davey? Pretty please with sugar and sprinkles and crunch bars on top?"

Dave rolled his eyes and he was nudged on both sides of him by Rey and John. Always one for fun John was ready to play. "Yea Davey, ya don't wanna disappoint the girl no do ya? Just look at that face, it's too cute to not give in." John just smirked more as Dave sent an evil glare in his direction.

"Dave, you know you want to." Rey spoke up before Dave could do anything else.

"Come on Dave what's the harm in playing their little game. It's not you've never played truth or dare before." Victoria added with a smile.

The big man sighed in defeat, he could hear Chris Jericho mumbling, "Don't do it." over and over. "Fine but I really don't get why you'd want to play a foolish game like that."

Jericho laughed, "I can't believe you gave into the puppy eyes."

"You try telling your sister no and see how it goes." Batista bit back.

"I'm an only child." Jericho beamed.

Christy shook her head. "Anyway there any rules that we need to follow?" The perky diva asked as she glanced to the those seated at the other end.

"Only the simple rule that you aren't aloud to make any lame dares." Alex answered.

"So nothing like, 'I dare you to tell me how beautiful I am.' or anything like that cause will it's just not fun then." Anya added with a frown.

Masters rolled his eyes, "Well then why don't you go first since you seem to think that none of us are going give a good dare."

The black haired woman smiled, "Fine I will." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Silence prevailed for a few minutes before someone broke the silence.

"Come on we don't have all night shorty."

At his statement John received a pointed glared to which he only smirked. "Fine John truth or dare?"

He rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the booth. "Dare I ain't afraid of whatever you think you can come up with."

Dark brown eyes darkened as she smirked back. "I dare you not to talk until I tell you other wise." John opened his mouth to protest. "Sorry sugar but it starts now. If you talk before I tell you can...well then let's say your gonna have a little hole in your wallet."

The WWE champion blinked and frowned, glaring hatefully at the smirking young woman. Anya smiled innocently before turning to the others. "Since it technically should be Cena's turn and well after his little dare, his turn it going to Randy."

The third generation superstar nodded and took a drink from the beer in front of him. "Alright Jericho Truth or dare?"

Jericho rolled his eyes, "Dare you ass clown."

"I dare you to make animal noises as loud as you can." He took another drink from his Jack Daniels.

The blonde Canadians' mouth dropped, "Are you kidding me? Why are you going to make me do a thing like that?"

Master laughed, "It's all in fun, calm down. Just do it."

"Yeah man other wise your going to have to do something for Randy and I don't think you want to do that." Rey said with a smile.

Jericho pouted till he finally figured it would be safer just to humiliate himself rather then lower himself to having to do something for the self proclaimed Legend Killer. Jericho ran a hand over his face before he finally complied. The others laughed as the self proclaimed King of the World began to recreate a number of different animal noises from a bird to a cat to a dog and then finally to a horse. People passed and looked at the group oddly, especially the blonde who was emitting the sounds. A few of the other men at the table just rose their hands and indicated that their friend was simply crazy causing more then a few giggles from the girls.

"Yeah...yeah laugh it up." Jericho grumbled as he lower his head slightly till he got a perfect idea. "Candice..." He turned to face the diva who sat to his right. She looked up from her margarita and well manicured eyebrow rose. "I dare you to give a lap dance."

She chocked on her drink and looked up at him red faced. "What? Now in public? and you didn't even give me the option on whether I wanted truth or not."

Jericho smiled, "And? Just do it. Remember all in fun, all in fun."

The dark haired diva smirked, "Well I'm not really complaining, but isn't in illegal to do that in public."

"Forget about it well deal with it if it comes up."

"Fine to who am I suppose to give this little dance too?"

Jericho glanced around at the table all the men seeming to be willing to receive the dance from the diva. "Orton." Jericho said deadpan.

"Well I'm going to have to get out of this booth then cause I don't think-" Before Randy could finish his statement he glared at the woman in front of him. "What was that for?"

Alex looked at him innocently. "I don't know what your talking about."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't. You kicked me."

"I did no such thing." Alex defended herself.

"Yeah whatever." Randy mumbled. "Bitch."

Alex seemed ready to reply but held her tongue once Candice Michelle made her way over. A pair of black eyes darkened more when the dark haired diva crawled up onto Batista's lap. She patted his cheek before she seductively crawled onto John's lap, her hand trailed seductively across his chest. Dark brown eyes narrowed as he smirked and reached out slapping the diva's backside. He yelped as he was kicked in the shin by one of the three woman sitting in front of him. He glared and silently pouted as Candice finally reached her destination. The lap of Randy Orton.

Candice smiled seductively as she straddled his lap, her knees resting on either side of him. He smirked as she trailed her fingers down his face. She rolled her hips and a smirk formed on her face. After all it was quite hard to give the desired lap dance within the cramped booth. The other men frowned wishing that they were in Randy's place while the women looked on with distaste. Or at least most of them. Maria just looked amused and interested in knowing what was going on.

"You know that's really inappropriate behavior for a club. Sure things get wild but that's a bit extreme. If you're going to have sex don't do it in public." Slightly slurred words drew everyone attention to their unwelcomed guest.

"Hunter what a surprise." Jericho said sarcastically. "What do we owe the displeasure of you coming to our table, Gonzo?"

Hunter looked ready to leash out on the blonde but restrained himself. "I just came to see for myself about the table that seemed to have just escaped from the insane asylum." he glanced at the occupants on the table, "And it looks like their right. Quite the group you have assembled."

"Why don't you join us H? We're having a blast." Orton said from his little corner, Candice still perched on his lap.

Hunter let out a low laugh. "I don't think so."

"Awe please Hunter? We'll make it worth you're while." Christy Hemme said with a smile, with the added effort of Maria, the man known as the Game gave in and drew a chair so he could sit at the head of the table.

"Giving up to puppy eyes?" Jericho said. "Geez Trips since when have you gone soft?"

Hunter ignored his question and waved down a passing waiter to order a drink. A chain of other orders followed not long after as they finished there third round of drinks. Anya cutting down as she was one of the people assigned to drive back to the hotel.

"Candice you're turn!" Maria said excitedly.

Candice rolled her eyes at her friend just before shifting. Instead of getting off Randy's like someone hoped she stretched out into a more comfortable position. Her legs now reaching across John's lap and feet resting on Dave's. She smiled with interest as three women tried to hide the glares pointed at her.

"Okay, well Chris, not you Jericho, I meant Masters. Truth or Dare?"

The young man thought over his possibilities. "Truth."

"Pussy." Jericho coughed into his hand and smiled cheekily at the glare he received.

"Fine, now you have to answer truthfully. Out of the women at this table who would you want to have sex with the most?"

"What kind of question is that?" Chris asked.

"An interesting one. Now answer the question Masters." Dave said looking intimidating.

Chris looked over the women scattered around the table. An interesting question indeed and the young Masterpiece knew that he had to watch himself. After all overprotective siblings were at the said table as well as the other superstars who were attracted to the divas. But that really didn't bother him.

"I have to saw Christy. The girl is almost as gorgeous as me." He smiled and winked at the beautiful redhead. He then leaned towards Rey who sat beside him and whispered. "Besides I wouldn't have to worry about her being clingy and it'd be easier to let her go seeing as she's on Smackdown."

Rey rolled his eyes and laughed softly. Christy blushed at the comment he had made.

Masters rubbed his hands together, "My turn?" The others nodded. "Good, Maria truth or dare?"

"Ummm..." There was a long period of silence as the young woman thought over which to choose till finally, "DARE!" she practically yelled with excitement. Those who sat nearby covered their ears.

Chris blinked and then smirked. "Great, I dare you to fake an orgasm."

Maria blinked in confusion, "What's an orgasm?" She asked with her head tilted.

John nearly spit his beer out at her question. He looked up with pleading eyes for Anya to let him talk. She simply smiled and looked the other way.

"Why's Cena so quiet? Normally he'd have a comment about that." Hunter looked at the group for answers.

"Oh he is? I didn't even know it. It's been so peaceful." Anya stated.

"Shorty over there." Jericho pointed to Anya and used the name John had dubbed for her. "Was the first to go and dared our dear doctor to remain quiet till she told him otherwise."

"And he's going through with it?" Hunter's brow rose in disbelief.

"Well it was either that or take me shopping," She smiled innocently.

Hunter nodded, "Ok I see his reasoning now for remaining quiet."

"Any" Victoria interrupted. "It's when you have sex and yeah. Umm Maria its when you hear people moan in the movies. You know the stuff in rated R movies, after the people take off there clothes." Maria continued to stare blankly at the other woman.

John looked frustrated as he still wasn't aloud to answer. He glared across from him at the black haired woman in front of him.

"I think she's still confused." Anya said.

"How can someone not know what an orgasm is?" Alex asked.

Rey shook his head and whispered something in Maria's ear. Her eyes widening at what he said.

"OOOOOOOH! I know how to do that. It's what happens after I play doctor with my friend!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Too much information, doll face." Hunter said as he ran a hand over his face.

Before anyone else said anything Maria began her dare. More then a few shocked expression among the group. All for different reasons. A few were surprised that she actually knew how to fake one and the others were surprised that she was actually participating in the dare. People walking pass and at the tables nearby either blocked the activities out or ignored them all together.

"Oh...god!...Yes...ooooh...so good...more...please...ooo." Maria giggled as she continued.

Everyone at the table blinked in surprise. Anya looked at John, finally putting the man out of his misery.

"Thank you!" He breathed, "Man someone quiet the girl down before she gets us thrown out."

Maria's eyes closed and Rey finally touched the girls shoulder. "Chica you can stop now."

The young diva opened her eyes and smiled before looking at the group. "How'd I do?"

"Umm...good job?" Alex said and cringed slightly.

Maria bounced in her seat. "Good." She giggled, "Ok Rey! Truth or dare."

The luchador blinked. At this point more then half of them were already filling tipsy the luchador included. "Dare."

Maria's brow knotted together as she thought of what she could dare him to do. Her eyes fell onto the beer bottle in front of him. "I dare you to blow on that bottle and don't forget to take it all in!" She said too excitedly.

Rey blinked looking at the other for a meaning.

"I think she wants you to give the bottle a blow job, man." John said. "Ow what was that for?" He shot a glare at Anya.

"I didn't do anything."

"Sure you didn't." John mumbled.

The luchador seemed to contemplate the idea. Eh why not? He drew the bottle closer and picked it up. It wasn't yet empty but he didn't mind. All for fun after all. Rey opened his mouth and eased the bottles top into his mouth. The group laughed as Rey continued the motions.

"Damn Rey have you been hide your sexuality from us?" John joked as he roared with laughter.

"Rey never you were so good at that." Randy added with his own laugher.

The luchador took the bottle out of his mouth and glared at the two superstars. "Shut up." He rubbed his mouth. "Anya truth or dare?"

Anya blink then smiled thinking she'd get off easy. "Dare."

Rey smirked. "I dare you to let John take a body shot off you."

Dave glared at the luchador as Anya stared in disbelief.

"You...you can't be serious?" She stammered.

Rey shook his head and smirked. "I am. Waiter!" he waved a passing waitress once more.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a shot of vodka and a lemon wedge?"

The waitress looked at him in question but didn't say anything. She nodded and left the table to get his order.

John smirked and ushered Candice off of him. "Come on babe ya gotta get up so we can do this." He ignored the death glare sent by Batista and climbed off the booth into the next since the big man didn't seem to want to move. Anya slide out of the booth once Jericho had moved himself out of her way.

"Rey you are so going to get it." the black haired woman mumbled as she passed the luchador. Rey smiled innocently and quickly ducked as the woman swatted at him.

"Ya know your gonna enjoy it so just sit your pretty ass down and stop making such a big deal about it." John pulled out a chair for the woman and smirked when she took the seat.

The waitress at this time returned with Rey's order. "Here you go."

John snatched the items before she made it pass him. "Thank you."

She smiled flirtiously and hurried on her way after winking at the young champion.

"John you're having to much fun with this."

John didn't comment. "Just give me a damn sugar."

Randy tossed the item to his best friend.

"Tilt your head back."

"I know how to give a body shot!" Anya snapped.

"Since when!" Dave asked from his seat not the least bit happy about the situation.

Anya rolled her eyes and tilted her head back. John leaned down licking the tender spots on her neck. He smirked when the woman emitted soft whimpers that only he could hear. Someone at the tables cough, it was hard to figure out who, and John pulled back once he was sure that her neck was moistened enough. He opened the packet and let the sugar pour out as he created a small pattern. The WWE champion then placed the lemon wedge into her mouth with the peel inside her mouth. Another smirk appeared as he placed the shot of vodka between her breasts.

"Alright now y'all just watch the master." John said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Batista ran a hand over his face and covered his eyes. He was not in the least happy about this at all and everyone could clearly see that. John leaned down once more like the sugary substance from the black haired woman's neck. Again she whimpered softly as he not only licked but sucked. He was enjoying this way too much for her liking, but she did have to admit it felt good. The WWE champion smirked against her neck as he continued to lick off the sugar. Once the substance was no more he created a wet trail to the shot between her breast. She let out a short 'eep' as he dipped his head and tried to cover the shot glass with his mouth. He shook his head and tried again this time his lips brushed against things in the mind of an older brother you shouldn't be touching. Anya bite her lower lip as he finally managed to grab the glass with his mouth and took the shot.

John hand moved up and his took the shot glass out of his mouth and put it on the table. He smiled as he placed his left hand behind Anya's neck holding it gently and brought his mouth down to hers and sucked the lemon. Not long after the lemon had been consumed did he pull back slightly and spit the lemon out and on the floor. His lips them clashing once more with the black hared beauty in a sensual kiss. More then a few cheers erupted not only from the people at the table but those who had paused to watch the scene as well.

The two broke apart once the need for air was demanded. John looked down at Anya as her eyes slowly opened. He smirked about to speak when the two were soon shadowed.

"Can I help ya?" John asked with out looking behind him. Anya's expression changed and his soon followed. "D."

"You kissed my sister! Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand." Batista slurred.

"Dave no" Anya said as John let her go. She stood up and stepped between them. "It was only a dare."

"He wasn't dared to kiss you!" Dave shot back.

Anya rolled her eyes, "It was just apart of it. Please forget about it."

Dave glared, he may have been tipsy but he wasn't drunk enough to let it stand that his sister was mistreated, or so he thought. The three returned to their seats with John and Anya switching places for particular reasons.

Anya looked up for her own victim to get peoples minds off of what happened. It was long before she felt that a similar situation was in need for her newest friend.

"Alex-"

"Dare" Anya looked at her with straight expression.

"I dare you..."she trailed off and motioned for Alex to come closer. She whispered the dare to Alex who looked horrified.

"What? No I refuse."

"It's either that or..." again Anya whispered something to the auburn haired woman.

Alex glared at the younger woman. "Fine I'll do your stupid dare but I'm not doing it in public."

"What that's not fair!" Randy yelled from his seat. "What's her dare anyway? You're suppose to say the dare aloud."

Alex sent him a glare that clearly told him to shut up.

"Fine be that way you can do it when we get back." Anya frowned.

The auburn haired woman smiled slightly. She didn't like what she was going to have to do but at least she wouldn't have to humiliate herself in front of people she didn't know.

Candice faked yawned, "Well if she's not going to do her dare then can we at least dance some. We've been her for two and half hours and just done these silly dares."

"That sounds good actually. It's getting cramp in these booth." Victoria spoke up.

After everyone agreeing, the table stood up and made their way to the dance floor with a few more reluctant then others. The danced and joked for another two hours before Anya and Alex decided it was time to set the next part of their plan in motion. They herded everyone, including a now drunk Hunter, to the cars. The two woman splitting the group between them and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

**Author**: Well did you like it? Hehe I tried my best not to make it boring. Next chapter Alex does her dare as well as a few others. And lets not forget another interesting game is started in the safty of the girls' hotel room.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title**: _**Overprotective**_

**Disclaimer**: I own Anastasia and Alexandra as well as anyone else you don't know. So please don't use them without consent.All others are WWE copyrighted.

**Notes**: Well after thinking it over and talking to one of my best friends Mel, who you all probably know as **Queen Mab 319**; she also helps me out with the story, I've decided that the stories rating is gonna be changed for a few reasons that will happen in the future. My muse took me down a new path so a few things I had planned changed but more intersting things will happen. So I hope you'll all like it. Now go Read and Review! Oh and so you know I'm a big fan of Lita and Candice but its just really fun to use them as the bad girls in this story since I don't often do that. Enjoy! Oh and when I say Chris I only mean Masters, not Jericho. Jericho I simply call Jericho so I hope you don't get confused. I actually think I just confused myself. Thank you for the reviews everyone! They inspire me a lot.

**Distribution**: All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

**Pairings**: mentioned Lita/Edge, Batista/Victoria, the others I'm gonna keep to myself for now.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven - Late night fun**_

The ride to the hotel was quite interesting to say the least. Anya drove the first car. Unfortunately, she had to have her brother and John along with her. As a safety precaution, she had told John that he was to seat upfront with her. While Dave, Christy, Candice and Maria sat in the back respectively. The commotion that the five people cause was enough to almost make the normally calm young woman to pull out her hair. She couldn't count the number of times she had snapped at Candice to get back in her seat as the diva tried to flirt with John, who openly flirted back. Anya scowled, her liking for the Raw diva dimishing with each passing second. Christy looked up to the rear view mirror and smiled knowingly at the young woman. Dark brown eyes rolled and once more focused on the road ahead.

There had been a near accident when John's hand found its way to her thigh. She had frozen and turned to look at him quickly before looking back on the road when he simply smiled and began to trace patterns on her bare legs. She had silently wished that she had changed when she had had the chance. Dave had let out a unmistakable protest and nearly flung himself out of his seat and at John when the WWE's champion hand slid up a bit on his sisters leg. After all three woman in the back had calmed Dave down and Anya had safely returned the car onto the right side of the rode they had made their way back to the hotel with no further distractions...kind of.

In the van that followed the car, Alex drove Victoria sitting up front in the passengers seat. With Randy Orton, Chris Masters and Rey in the seats behind them, while Jericho and Hunter took the seats in the far back. The happenings in the van weren't much better then those in the car. Hunter and Jericho's constant banter was driving the other occupants insane. Victoria had questioned why the other three had let the two sit beside each other when they all clearly knew the two did not like each other. Randy, Rey and Chris shrugged and Rey simply told her that neither of them wanted to sit before Hunter.

Hunter had been quick to protest but from the scary glare he received from Alex he quickly hushed. The conversations the men then had after the arguments were not one that the two woman in the front liked. They shifted uncomfortably and their seats. Once the talk from the drunken men began, Victoria and Alex's patience began to slowly evaporate. They shared a look and smiled evilly.

"Vicky did you remember the tampons?" Alex asked as she turned her attention back on the road.

Victoria held the laugh that wanted to escape her at the horrified looks that appeared on the men's faces. "Oh yeah I brought plenty. Their in my hotel room. All I'll have to do is run over and pick them up."

Alex let out a sigh in relief. "Great. Anya was telling me she might need one too."

"Geez all of us have it? Are you serious?"

They heard grumbled from one of the men behind them, 'Well that explains a lot.' The girls ignored them and continued their little talk.

"I hate cramps." Alex whined. "It's so horrible."

"I have pills if you want?" Victoria offered with a smirk. The men groaned and sat in silence. The women smiled and ended their conversation. To the delight of Alex and Victoria the men had decided it best to keep to themselves for the duration of the trip to the hotel.

After a few more minutes of the awkward silence they reached their destination to the pleasure of the five men. They didn't know how much they could take if the girls had decided to bring up their disgusting conversation once again, or at least to the five men it was something of great distaste.

The semi-large group soon found themselves scattered around John's hotel room. The WWE champions room had been the best place to continue with the little plan, although from what Anya and Alex could see their 'partners in crime' had long since forgotten the true purpose of the little evening. Not that the two young women could blame them. After all Randy and John seemed to be the type that would drink to get slammed only so they could have a bit more fun. It did surprise them that Rey had had a few more drinks then what he was intended to.

The two girls soon found themselves sharing one of the large couches with Dave and Victoria. The pair seating in the middle with their respective sibling on either side of them. Opposite the two sets of siblings, on the next available couch sat Randy, Candice, John and Hunter. The blonde man purposely seating away from a certain blonde Canadian who the superstars all knew would cause more trouble. To Anya's left on three chairs sat Christy, Rey and Marie and opposite them to Alex's left sat Chris Jericho and Chris Masters.

The current seating arrangements leaving a few happy and a few distressed. Candice was receiving a twin set of glares from two certain woman, who were not in the least bit happy as the dark haired diva openly flirted with both Randy and John. The two men only to happy to flirt back. Although the one remained oblivious, one was not. John hid his smirk as he saw the two women's glared at the three on the couch. He saw the look of hatred on both women's faces at they watched in distaste at Candice's actions. Alex's attention falling on Randy and John was already formulating a plan for the two ending up together. He smirked once Anya's attention fell on him. He couldn't resist but scratch under the beautiful diva's chin, his amusement raising at the other woman's dark glare.

"Ahem." The two young women coughed to gain the trio's attention.

Randy looked up with a brow raised. "Yeah?"

Alex crossed her legs, "Let's continue our game."

"Fine then why don't you do us all a favor and do that dare Anya told you to do. We're in a private place now so you can do it." Randy snapped.

Alex crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to. I still refuse to do it."

Anya looked over at the other woman from around her brother, "Well if you don't do it then you're going to have to pretend to be dating Hunter for a week! And that includes sharing a room, kissing in public and all that fun stuff."

"You do know that he is married right to Stephanie McMahon." Candice said as she leaned back against John and stretched her legs over Randy's lap.

Anya shrugged it off, "I know that but what they don't know won't hurt them." She glared at Candice and smiling innocently. "And you do know that your skirt is way to short and your give us all an unpleasant view?"

If looked could kill Anya would have been three feet under as Candice seemed ready to tear the young woman apart.

Hunter spoke up before either woman could do anything. "If I have any say it this."

"You don't!" Everyone snapped before he could continue.

"Okay fine!" Alex began, "I'll do the damn dear. Anya you owe me."

Anya waved her off. "You know you're going to like it so why get so uptight about it. So are you going to do it or am I going to have to force you?"

The auburn haired woman sighed, "I'll do it. Just get me what I need and I'll do it. I don't know where you hide the stuff."

Everyone looked at one another, "What did you hide?" Chris asked.

"You'll see." Anya answered as she stood up to retrieve the drinks.

"Let me help ya." John stated as he slowly stood up once Candice straightened herself. After the diva did so, he followed Anya into the bedroom.

* * *

The black haired young woman rummaged through the dressers, a frown coming to her features when she noted that John wasn't doing much to help her. She growled in frustration when she again came to a dead end. 

"John where did you hide the drinks?" She asked as she continued to look.

"I dunno." John answered a smirk coming to his face as she growled. She made quite the cutest noises. He tried not to laugh as he heard the young woman muttering under her breath, most likely damning him to hell. It wasn't his fault that she had decided that she needed to us the bathroom at the exact moment that he and Rey were going to hide the alcohol beverages.

"John you're wasting time now tell me where the drinks are." She very well near demanded.

"Woman did ya try the fridge?" He stated calmly.

She hadn't thought of that. Anya shook her head, she must have had too much to drink already. Then again he was suppose to hide them in a not so obvious place, so what the hell were they doing in the fridge between the beds.

"Yeah and that's not the least bit obvious." Anya said as she brushed pass John. His hand reached out and grabbed her gently to pull her back.

"So what's this dare you have Alex doing?" He asked casually.

Anya's brow rose in question. Why did he want to know? He could easily wait and see what she had dared the older woman to do and she voiced just that.

the WWE champion smiled, "Ah come on. Ya know you wanna share wit' me. So just save ya'self the trouble and just tell me."

"No you can wait. Now let me go so I can get the tequila."

John's blue eyes flashed with interest. "Ya don't say? And what's the tequila for?"

He drew the dark haired woman closer when she almost escaped her grasp. With a short tug he had her pushed flush against his chest. A rose tint raising to her cheeks at the close proximity between the two. She could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. God why was he so close to her? A shiver ran down her spine as his large hand came up and brushed against her cheek to move a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Anya blinked as she looked up confused. Before she knew it, his soft lips came crashing down on hers. If it weren't for the firm hold he had somehow managed to get on her waist, the dark haired woman would have been on her knees.

After getting over the shook Anya closed her eyes, her arms snaking around his neck to bring him down closer. John smirked against her lips, his tongue soon slipping out to brush against her sealed lips. It wasn't long before the battle of the tongues began. Her hands found their way underneath his jersey the pair pulling apart as the need for air was demanded. John smiled down at Anya, who smiled sheepishly back. His jersey was soon discarded onto the floor. He held her firmly as they stumbled backwards, the back of Anya's knee's hitting against the bed.

The WWE champion lowered Anya to the bed, her baby tee long forgotten had found a place beside his shirt on the floor. John kicked off his sneakers and gently pulled her heeled sandals off in a swift motion. The two remained quiet as black clashed with blue. Anya gulped as his clear blue eyes darkened with lust. What was getting herself into? She shivered once she felt his warm hands on her cold skin. His hands traveled down her exposed skin, over her bra covered breast till they reached they destination. The waist line of her skirt. In a swift motion, Dave Batista's younger sister was left in nothing more then her bra and panties. John climbed back on top of her, making sure to keep his weight off the petite woman. He smiled down at her as a finger trailed down his cheek.

"Ya got a gorgeous body." He stated. Anya blinked and she blushed, causing the young champion to laugh. "Don't gotta be shy about it."

"Yeah Anya you don't have to be shy about a thing." A drunken voice said from behind them, causing them both to jump.

Anya peeked from behind John to see who the unwanted visitor was. She groaned and made sure she was hidden enough underneath John. John scowled.

"What do ya want?" John grinded out.

Hunter rose his hands up in defense as he leaned against the wall after making sure he had closed the door behind him. "Hey now man, I was only sent in to see what was taking you two so long to get the damn drinks. I never meant to ruin your fun. And I must congratulate you Cena, your getting the beautiful girl and signing your death wish all in one night."

While Hunter was talking, he watched in amusement as John wrapped a sheet around Anya as she hurried to get her skirt and tee back on. He tried not to laugh as dark eyes glared up at him as the young woman sat behind the still shirtless champion.

"Now don't give me that look. What's your brother going to think when he finds out you almost fucked one of his best friends?"

Dark eyes widened in worry before narrowing. Geez he was more insufferable when he was drunk. Before she could say anything John cut her off.

"Hey now there ain't a need for D to find out and if he does it'd be cuz one of us told 'em. So ya just keep your big mouth shut Gonzo and we'll all be cool. 'Sides it wasn't want it looked like. Now get outta here so we can get the drinks. We'll be right out."

Hunter snorted in reply and left the hotel bedroom.

* * *

Not long after Hunter's departure from the bedroom, need the other two leave. Of course after Anya had made sure her skirt and shirt were straight and her hair wasn't a mess. John not really caring left the room without his shirt and sneakers. 

"God, it took you two long enough. I was beginning to think I could get away but noooooo this one wouldn't let me." Alex snapped as the two lost sheep came back into the room.

Both John and Anya had noted that quite a few interesting things had happened well they were 'looking for the drinks' in the bedroom. Christy had left her seat and had apparently played nice with Chris Masters, as the young red head was seated on the young masterpieces' lap in a heated make-out session. Candice had drawn Rey Mysterio by her side and was flirting with the cute luchador, her finger trailing over the tattoos on his body. Jericho was having a smart, for once, conversation with Maria the young diva smiling happily as her head was resting on his shoulder. Two things supposed the pair. One Batista and Victoria were no where to be seen and when they questioned what had happened Randy had answered that the two had left for a more 'quiet' setting. The second thing to surprise the two was that Alex was currently seating on the Legend Killer's lap and not squirming in the least.

Anya coughed to gain some of the peoples attention. Only earning Maria's and Jericho's. The other pairs too caught up in what they were doing to care. John shrugged and put the alcohol he was holding on the table and took a seat at the now vacated couch. Anya did the same and took a seat beside him.

"John what happened to your shirt?" Randy asked, his eye brow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Nothing man, it was hot in the bedroom when we went to get the drinks so I had to take it off." John answered.

"Sure." Alex said as she elbowed Randy to let her go. "Now let me do my dare in peace." She stood up and pushed Randy back against the couch.

"What the?"

"Don't ask just lie back." Alex demanded, before she glared at the smirking Anya. 'I am so going to get her back for this.' she thought as she told Anya to hand her the salt. The young woman did as she was told. Randy still looked slightly confused but figured that he would most likely enjoy whatever was going to happen to him.

Alex unbuttoned his shirt slowly as she straddled his waist. She smiled seductively at his surprised expression. Ignoring the giggling coming from the peanut gallery, she arched up slightly and pushed his shirt off. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as she lowered her head to his chest. A smile came to her face when she felt the young man shiver when her hot tongue came in contact with his chest. She nipped and teased the area until she was sure that it was moistened enough.

Once positive the salt would stick, she shook the salt shaker over his chest. She then glared at the dark haired woman on the opposite couch who was whispering something in the WWE champions ear, a smirk growing on his face. Alex coughed to gain their attention of the two. Anya smiled innocently as she handed the shot glass filled with tequila to Alex's waiting hand.

Alex nodded and steadied the shot on his belly button. The Legend Killer shivering with the cold glass touched his bare skin. Being careful as to not make contact with the shot glass Alex proceeded to do something most women only dreamed about, the chance to lick the self proclaimed Legend Killers chest.

Anya smirked as it seemed that Alex had now forgotten about the other occupants in the room. Her movements becoming a bet more sensual as she trailed heated kisses down the chest of Randy Orton.

Alex jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind her. The shot of tequila fall with a soft smack on the Legend Killer's exposed stomach and the liquid running the side of his body, causing him to shiver.

"Well I would never had guessed you had it in you." Candice snided, "You've been acting like such and uptight bitch all night. I really don't know why you're trying so hard when someone like Randy wouldn't even give you a second look. Why would someone as hot as him even lower himself to be with someone like you." Candice smirked at the deadly glared she was receiving.

Anya stood up from her position on the couch and opened her mouth to yell at the diva only for Candice to continue.

"Don't get me started on you. You're nothing more then the bosses' personal prostitute. The doll that he can use at his beck and call."

Alex and Anya looked at each other, neither happy. First they had to deal with Lita and now Candice. At first she was nice and kind but now...now they wanted to kill her. The others in the room watched in anticipation at what was going to happen next.

Jericho began taking bets that a cat fight was going to begin in a matter of seconds and for the few times he was right. For as Candice had opened her mouth to speak Alex and Anya had both tackled the beautiful diva to the floor. Shrieks coming from Maria and Christy in surprise as everyone moved away from the catty young women. Rey moved forward to try and stop the fighting only to be scratched by all three women. A skirt had been lost in the fray whose it was they weren't sure of at the moment as the women continued to slap, bite, kick, pull hair and all that fun stuff. The men cheered at their new source of entertainment, especially after other articles of clothing had been tossed or torn off.

Randy and John finally decided to end the fray to the disappointment of the others and with the help of Chris they managed to get the three apart. John had grabbed hold of a shirtless Alex, who continued to scratch even though she was held away from the two. Randy had a hold of a shirtless and skirt less Anya, who wasn't in the least happy although the man holding her couldn't help but take the chance to look her over. And Chris held a skirt less and shirtless Candice Michelle. The diva swatting at the two other women who currently had smirks on their faces as they waved bye when Chris told Christy to grab Candice's clothes since they needed to leave.

"Man you're feisty." Randy said as he looked down at the woman he held. Anya dusted herself off.

"You can let me go now." Anya said as she pinched Randy's arms. He let go with a small yelp and frown. John quickly did the same so not to provoke a punishment from Alex.

"Are you guys stayin' here or what?" John asked Rey, Maria, Hunter and Jericho who were still watching in amusement.

"What? Oh nah we're going." Rey said as he stood up, Maria and Jericho following not fair behind. Hunter laughed and left the four after making a low comment that only John and Randy could heard.

"Get out of here Gonzo." John snapped as he kicked the door shut.

"John where's the bathroom?" Alex asked, as she tried to fix her hair.

"Yeah it's right before ya go into the bed."

She nodded and left. Not a second later did Anya appear.

"Where's Alex"  
"Bathroom."

"Why's she there? Randy just went in there."

John smirked, his brow raising with interest. "Really?" Anya nodded and the WWE champion was off grabbing a chair. The dark haired woman following behind as he made his way to the bathroom door that had been left open. The two inside arguing over why they needed the bathroom more. Using their distraction, John quickly grabbed the door knob for the bathroom and shut the door then slide the chair underneath the knob to keep them from opening the door.

"Let us out!" Alex yelled as she banged on the door.

"John I'm going to kick your punk ass if you don't open this door now!" Randy yelled back, not the least bit happy.

John laughed and turned around to see a smirking Anya. "How about I give ya a shirt so ya don't gotta change back into your clothes and we can watch TV?" he offered innocently.

Anya shook her head playfully, "Sure." John smiled as he lead the young woman into the bedroom and closed the door.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Title**: _**Overprotective**_

**Disclaimer**: I own Anastasia and Alexandra as well as anyone else you don't know. So please don't use them without consent.All others are WWE copyrighted.

**Notes**: Major warning: sexual content. You've been warned.

**Distribution**: All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

**Pairings**: mentioned Lita/Edge, Batista/Victoria, the others I'm gonna keep to myself for now.

* * *

**_Chapter Eight - The Night and Morning After_**

Anya pressed gently against the wall, trying to listen in on what was going on in the bathroom. She could hear the muffled voices of the duo, clearly still arguing over what the dark haired young woman was unsure of. She nearly jumped when she felt John's lips on her shoulder.

"Shh...I'm trying to listen." Anya said as she swatted at his roaming hands.

"They ain't gonna do anything different then what we are." John mumbled against her neck. "So get any from that damned wall or else I'm gonna have to make ya."

Dark eyes rolled, "Just go back to watching Braveheart and leave me a-" she was cut off as she was picked up and slung over the brown haired wrestlers shoulder. Anya yelled and laughed as he tickled her sides before he dropped her on the bed.

"I warned ya." John smirked at the cute pout that formed on the young woman's lips. "Now where were we before Hunter decided to interrupt."

"Go to hell." Anya smiled innocently as she crawled to the other side of the bed away from him. John's eyes rolled as he reached out and grabbed her pulling her on top of him as the movie continued playing in the background.

* * *

Meanwhile, the duo currently locked within the bathroom where having a stare down. Alex stayed a safe distance away from Randy Orton. Randy all the while leaned back against the wall, his self confident aura heavily around him.

"Self centered jerk." Alex mumbled loud enough that he could hear her.

Randy leaned forward, "What was that?" He had heard her, but out of spite wanted to get under her skin...in more ways then one.

"You heard me or is the dumb charade you always put up real?" Alex smirked as the smile disappeared from his face.

"God, do you have to be all uptight all the time?" Randy snapped. "Do you have like a permanent stick up your ass or something that causes you to have so many damn mood swings. Wasn't it you who only moments ago had me straddled and licking salt off my chest? And if it wasn't for Candice I'm sure you would have done a lot more then that."

The third generation superstar couldn't help the smile that came to his face as the young woman's face turned red, whether if it was from anger or from being embarrassed he wasn't the least bit sure. He was quite surprised when the grand distance between them slowly diminished. Alex brought a hand up and poked him hard in the chest.

"Listen buddy, I don't know who you think you are but you have to learn how to respect people. What I did was all apart of a dare. Believe me I would never do something like that intentionally. If it weren't for Anya and her stupid dare I wouldn't have even touched you."

Randy rolled his eyes. This woman was just full of hot air. "Sure it's her fault that you had to touch me. You realize your touching me now don't you? Or is that your little friends fault too? Just take the blame. You know you want me so why fight the attraction?" He flashed her his trademark smirk.

Alex threw her hands up in the air and went to punch him. Only for the dark haired wrestler to catch her fist. He pulled her forward, an arm wrapping around her waist.

"I think you need to chill." He stated as he walked towards the shower stall. Randy hide the smile that wanted to form at her horrified expression. Alex violently shook her head.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment. You can't put me in there."

He didn't say a word as he kept a firm hold on her waist and turned on a water. The cold water ran down his hand. Once he withdrew his hand, he smiled at the woman who was still trying to escape from his grasp. She pleaded for him not to put her in but he didn't listen. The young woman let out an ear splitting scream as she was pushed into the shower, the cold water crashing down on her barely clothed body. Her arms quickly wrapped around her body and prevent whatever heat she had left not to escape.

Alex glared hatefully at the laughing Legend Killer. Either he hadn't noticed that she was only in her bra and pant or he simply didn't care, but it wasn't long before his hand came up to clamp over her mouth to stop her from screaming any louder.

"Geez woman, do you want Anya and John to come barging in here?" He snapped.

Alex's brow rose and she licked his palm, the self proclaimed Legend Killer quickly withdrew his hand in disgust and wiped in on his pants. She smiled at the opportunity and grabbed the waist band of his pants and pulled him under the cold water with her. He stood in shook as his 6'4" form took the bulk of the cold water covering her shorter form.

"B-b-itch." He stammered. Hazel eyes twinkled innocently and she moved to leave the shower only for the young man to pull her back in. "I don't think so." He mumbled.

Blue eyes traveled down the length of her wet body. He finally noticed that she was standing in front of him in nothing more then her black laced bra and tight black pants, both remarkably soaked. He licked his lips in anticipation as the two little nubs that were poking through her bra. As much as he hated to admit it, the little shrew had a fine body. His eyes meet with hers and he saw her shrink back slightly. Did she think he was going to hurt her? Ha, he couldn't help but laugh, he'd never hurt anyone intentionally. He only wanted to fulfill both their desires.

He placed his arms on either side of her to prevent her from escaping. Although it did look as if she wasn't going to move anytime soon. She looked dazed, confused. Her mouth agape, he took that was the perfect moment and brought his lips done to hers. His tongue easily made it in her mouth as he pressed her against the shower wall. At first she didn't respond, when he was about to pull back her hands reached up grabbing his cheeks and pulling him back for a much more heated kiss.

Randy's arms traveled down to her shoulders, his fingers slipping underneath the bra straps so he could slid them from her shoulders. A hand reached behind him blindly to change the temperature of the water, while the other snaked around behind her to unclasp the offending fabric. With the water temperature now at a more pleasurably level he threw the bra to the bathroom floor. Alex's hands rested on his bare shoulders for a moment before they created a path down his chest to the waist band of his dress pants.

The need for air was in quick demand and the two broke apart. Randy's head rested against hers as he looked down into her eyes.

"You sure about this?" He asked, "If you don't make me stop now I'm not going to be able to-"

The third generation superstar wasn't able to continue as Alex pulled him back down for a kiss. "Did anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?"

Randy blinked but smiled. He always liked when the woman took charge. Her hands stroked the forming bulge in his pants and she quickly undid his pants in a speed that surprised the 25 year-old. She slid the pants down his legs and teasing straightened herself as she turned so her back was now pressed against him.

The young man smiled as his hands came to rest on her hips, he then returned the favor of removing her pants. He also hooked the waist band of her panties as his hands took in the form of her shapely legs. When he stood he smiled and licked his lips at the beautiful image in front of him.

She pouted cutely and he rose a brow in question. Alex pointed to boxers to still hide the erection from plain sight. He smirked and in a matter or seconds the last article of clothing was thrown out with the rest. Randy leaned down and pressed kissed to her already wet neck. Alex arched her head back giving him more access as Randy continued his molestation of her neck. He left her from the ground and she automatically wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

A hand slid between their slick bodies, and she firmly held his member in place. A deep groan escaping the younger man as she gently stroked him. He nipped at her neck in response, as he couldn't take it anymore. She was driving him insane with her soft touch. Her lips soon found his ear lobe and gently bite on the tender flesh. He growled and moved her hand away as he plunged himself into her.

Alex released a small yelp of pain and Randy quickly stopped his movements to check on the 27 year-old.

"Are you ok?" He whispered as she whimpered beneath him. He cursed himself for not taking his time. Why is was bothering him so, he didn't know. It never mattered before. Alex slowly nodded but he wasn't convinced. He moved to removed himself from her only for her to stop him and claim his lips.

Officially taking it as his sign to continue, he did as such. With swift movements Randy slid in and out of her perfect body. Her breast crunched against the hard wall of his chest as they soon fell into the same rhythm. She matched his movements perfectly as their tongues fought a never ending battle.

Randy soon parted from her sweet lips and kissed the edge of her mouth. His hot lips kissing the side of her cheek to her ear where he took the tender flesh into his mouth. She panted and moaned with each thrust, her nails breaking the skin of his back from the death grip she held on him. Randy smiled, he loved the effect he was having on her and her on him. It was something he had never expected.

The two drew closer and closer to their climax. Their pants and moans were drowned out by the running water that still beat down on them. Alex's inner walls clenched tightly around his member as she came. Her eyes shut tight as she screamed his Randy. He continued to thrust as her hot fluids rushed out, driven mad he bent his neck into the crook of her neck as he pulled himself out of her and moaned her name as he came shortly after.

Randy turned so that his back was pressed against the cold shower wall. He didn't want to hurt her by pushing his full body weight against the beautiful young woman in her arms. Who would have ever guessed something like this would happen? Especially to him. They had been at each others throats for most of the day and now here they were in the shower of his best friends hotel room. What were the odds?

Alex's breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. She looked up into the crystal blue eyes of the man who still held her tightly in his arms. Smiling weakly she kissed him once more on the lips before she cuddled into his wet chest. Her eyes closing as she fell to sleep.

A smile appeared on the Legend Killers face as he straighten himself, careful of the woman sleeping in his arms. How she could be asleep was beyond him, especially since the water was now getting cold again. Carefully he turned off the water and stepped out of the stall. Happy that their were a few fluffy towels hanging on the wall. He gently placed the young woman down and placed two towels on the floor where he was going to lay. Randy then grabbed another one and wrapped in tightly around his waist before he wrapped the last one around the naked form of Alexandra.

Not wanting the woman to wake up in pain in the morning, Randy pulled her still sleeping form on his lap and sat on the towels he'd placed on the floor. He lied back and stretched her out on top. Man was he going to get it in the morning. He may as well enjoy the silence and being this close to her while he could.

* * *

The annoying sun rays poked through the blinds on the bedroom. John groaned as he brought up one hand to cover his face. His other had an added weight to it. He glanced to the side and was surprised to see the slumbering young PA of Eric Bischoff using his chest as a pillow. Now how the hell did she end up there?  
The WWE champion blinked to try and rid himself of the massive headache that had formed. He rubbed his eyes to dull the pain and tried to remember the previous nights events.

Man did he hate waking up with a hang over. Anya snuggled closer as he shifted and he cautiously rose the bed sheet that was covering their bodies. He sighed in relief when he noted that he was still in his boxers and she was simply in her undergarments. So they hadn't done anything either would regret but that still didn't explain why she was in his bed.

He jumped when he heard the hotel room door open. Who was coming this early in the morning?

"John why the hell is there a chair in front of the fucking bathroom?" Dave yelled as he removed the chair.

John blinked. Good question why was there...Oh shit. He glanced at the woman still sleeping and quickly covered her with the bed sheet. If Dave saw her, he'd be better off dead. The WWE champion eased his arm out from under Anya without waking her, she simply rolled onto the spot he once occupied seeking his warmth. With another sigh of relief he left the room making sure to close the door. Now to find out why there was a chair in front of the bathroom.

The scene that unveiled in the bathroom was comical. The moment John had closed to door to the bedroom of the hotel room, Dave had opened the door to the bathroom. His mouth dropped at the scene within. John blinked and looked inside to see what had the Animal so silent and he too found himself speechless.

What had occurred between the two lying on the bathroom floor was evident as the proof was on the tiled floor in a soggy heap. The towel wrapped around the females body exposed her back just covering her behind as Randy's arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Damn Randy what the hell were ya doin' all night?" John exclaimed once he got himself in check. He flinched at the pounding once more in his forehead.

Randy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Leave me the hell alone. I want to sleep." He mumbled as his eyes closed again before snapping open when he felt Alex shift on top of him.

Alex moaned as her hand gasped his shoulder gently, "Tell whoever it is to leave. I need my beauty sleep." She mumbled against his chest.

Randy froze. When she was fully awake he was a dead man and he knew it. He looked up at the two men standing at the door with amused smiles on their faces.

"Way ta go man. What a way to get the girl." John stated with a smirk.

Alex grumbled again, and glared at the two men at the door. "Can you two stop talking? You're making my head hurt."

"Hey I didn't say anything." Dave said defensively. "I only wanted to see what happened to everyone. Speaking of which where's my sister?" He looked at the three expectantly.

Alex sat up and glared around the bathroom. The previous night rushing back to her. She looked down at the man she was sitting on and frowned. Her eyes then widened before she shot up clenching the towel to her body.

"I can explain." Alex said quickly at the two men by the door.

"Nah it's all good. We don't need no details. Y'all can keep them to yourself." John said as he turned to left from the bathroom.

"You didn't answer my question, where's Anya?" Dave asked again.

At that moment the door separating the bedroom from the rest of the hotel room opened and a sleepy looking Anya walked out dressed in one of John Cena's oversize Chain Gang shirts. She yawned and looked around at everyone who had stepped away from the bathroom.

"Morning guys."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Title**: _**Overprotective**_

**Disclaimer**: I own Anastasia and Alexandra as well as anyone else you don't know. So please don't use them without consent.All others are WWE copyrighted.

**Notes**: Thank you all for the reviews. This is dedicated to Mel cause she deserves it and I promised her. I love all you guys lots. So keep the reviews coming!I may or may ot update this story again until after Christmas. I have a few other things(holiday stories) I need to write up by a certain deadline so depending on when I finish those depends on when this next gets updated. And for all I know I might just ignore tht and update anyway while still doing what I need to do.

**Distribution**: All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

**Pairings**: mentioned Lita/Edge, Batista/Victoria, the others I'm gonna keep to myself for now.

* * *

**_Chapter Nine - To Die or To Live_**

The silence that filled the hotel room after Anya's appearance was frightening. The color drained from the WWE champions' face as the young woman walked over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Apparently she hadn't seen the mornings new arrival and walked pass John to see what had happened with their friends.

"Good job." She smiled cheekily as Randy scrambled to get up off the floor. "Really Alex I figured you had a thing for Randy but to sleep with him after only knowing him for one day. You're my hero." She laughed a bit before another yawn escaped her.

Alex rolled her eyes as she drew the towel closer to her body. "Well at least I wasn't deprived. I got some unlike you little girl. 'Sides I was in a much better mood towards the end of the night then I had been earlier that day."

The black haired woman blinked. She had not just been called a little girl. "Excuse me? What did you call me?"

A smirk appeared on the older woman's face. "Did I stutter, little girl? You clearly are blind. I mean how could you not see the signals John kept throwing at you. He clearly wanted you and yet you deprived the poor man."

The two women advanced on one another frowns and glares pointed towards the other. "You have a lot of freaking nerves."

"Please I can take you out in no time flat, even with this towel wrapped around my waist." Alex was stopped as an arm banded around her waist.

"Sorry babe. It's too early in the morning for fights."

Anya was pulled back as well. John bringing her close to prevent her from causing anymore trouble.

"You're more trouble then you're worth."

"Get you're hands off my sister Cena." Dave hissed from behind the two.

"Bro I didn't do anything I swear." John said in his defense as the young woman was pulled from his arms.

"Bullshit. I'd like to see you explain to me why Anya is still in your hotel room. Why is she dressed in your damned t-shirt? Why did she come out the room you came out of not long ago?" Batista glared at the younger man waiting for his response.

"Seriously D I don't remember a thing. I swear I didn't touch her."

Alex smirked, "Sure you didn't according to Hunter, he ca-" John had rush forward and clamped his hand over the young woman's mouth. He sent her a glare that clearly told her to not say an other word.

Batista rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. Who did John take him for? After the little stunt he just pulled he actually wanted Batista to believe that he didn't remember anything. Clearly he did if he was preventing Alex from telling him what had happened after he and Victoria had left.

"Cena you know better then to lie to me." Batista said in a dangerously low tone as he entered the bathroom and approached the younger man.

"Dave I swear I don't remember anything. I had too many drinks, I'm dead ass serious." He looked at the others for assistance but no one moved to help. Randy was leaving the bathroom to go borrow something from John. Alex following not far behind in hopes of getting to wear something other then the damned towel. Anya had fallen back asleep on the couch and Batista, himself, was still set on hurting the Doctor of Thuganomics.

"Bullshit."

Luckily for him, John was able to duck before Dave had the chance to reach out and grab him. Darting into the living part of the hotel room, John cautiously looked over his shoulder at the angered Animal. Batista was quickly on his trail and John ducked again, apologizing to the older man for anything he ever did in the past.

From the bedroom, Randy laughed as he leaned against the door frame watching the scene unfold. His best friend was carefully darting around the couches and around the table to avoid from being caught by Batista. This was better then watching a regular wrestling match. Alex poked her head out and laughed as well, wishing doom on the young champion for locking her in the bathroom. It served him right.

"D, really I didn't touch her!" John yelled as he ducked under the table and ran back over towards the couches. He jumped up to jump over the couch Anya was sleeping on only not to make it. The brown haired wrestler topped onto the couch, his stomach colliding with the top of the couch. With his added weight the couch flipped over, stirring the young awake. A scream and yell later the two had fallen on top of another, a not too happy Dave Batista standing behind them.

Despite the fact that he was still angry about the situation he had found his friend and sister in, Dave couldn't help but laugh at the frightened expression on John's face as he approached. Maybe he was being a little bit too overprotective...Nah.

The hard laughter coming from the two still toweled pair by the door knocked Dave back to the situation at hand. The smile died from his lips and a stern expression appeared once more. Anya and John tried to detangle themselves. The two butting heads as they moved in the same direction, this only caused more laughter from the peanut gallery.

"Damn it woman. You got a hard head." John mumbled as he rubbed his forehead.

Anya rolled her eyes as she mimicked his motion. "You'll live. Beside you hard is like a rock."

Dave's arms crossed loosely over his chest as he glared down at the pair. "You know Cena, if it weren't for the hilarity of the situation I'd kill you. But let's just get some things straight her. You touch her, I'll hurt you. You hurt her, I'll hurt you. You mistreat her, I'll hurt you."

The brown haired wrestler muttered something under his breath before the two finally detangled themselves and John stood to his feet.

The big man's eyebrow rose. "What was that?"

"Nuttin' man. I was just talkin' to myself and ya know me betta then that. I wouldn't do anything like that." John stated as he helped Anya up from the floor.

Randy scoffed, "Your reputation perceives you John. Everyone knows your nothing but a player."

"Man, like your one to talk. Mr. Lady Killer." Jon snapped before he grabbed the nearest item and threw them at his younger friend. "I'd hold my tongue before I throw your toweled ass out into the hallway."

Randy turned back into the room, rubbing his head from where the shoe had hit him, and mumbled about the violent tendencies of his friends as he pushed Alex out of the room so he could change.

**-X-**

By the time the Legend Killer came out of the room, he noticed everyone was gone except for John Cena(obviously), who was currently seated in front of the TV playing Smackdown! vs Raw. Randy shook his head as he adjusted the Cena shirt and jeans he was currently sporting.

"I swear you're a freaking 10 year-old trapped in a 28 year-old body."

John didn't turn his attention away from the TV as he replied. "Hey man, sometimes you just gotta unwind. After last night and how this mornin' almost went I need it."

"Whatever." Randy mumbled as he took a seat beside his best friend and snatched a second controller. "So what did you do to everyone? Killed them?" He asked as he selected himself in the game.

John rolled his eyes as he too selected his gameself, "Nah man. I stuffed Anya and Alex in the bathroom so now there doing some lesbian shit in there. And Dave decided to join them for a threesome."

The Saint Louis native scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Ew that is nasty. Cena you have a twisted imagination."

The WWE champion shrugged, "What can I say? Yo, do ya think if we actually put the two in a bathroom, they'd take pictures?" John inquired.

Randy's brow rose, "What?"

A smirk appeared on his face, "Man like the time I took those shots of you in the shower."

"Don't remind me. After you somehow slipped to Jericho that it was you who took those damn shower pictures, all I got were gay jokes." a pointed glare was sent to the West Newbury native.

The game was paused and hands rose up in defense. "It ain't my fault people can't take a joke, but seriously do you think they would?"

The black Playstation 2 controller somehow managed to hit the champion upside the head. Randy feigned innocent when the West Newbury native glared. After a few choice words a mini wrestling match had begun as John tackled his best friend and the game was temporarily forgotten.

* * *

On the floor below Alex was currently making sure she had everything she needed while in the presence of her older sister. 

"Had fun last night?" Victoria asked as the sudden silence became unnerving.

Alex blinked as she continued to pack her luggage for her flight. "Of course I did. I've made interesting friends so why wouldn't I have?"

The California Diva's brow rose, "So what happened after D and I left?"

Alex shrugged, "Nothing special. A few people stayed longer." She stated, "Gonzo caught Anya and John when they went to go get the drinks. I went on with my dare and Anya, Candice and I got into a little disagreement."

Victoria looked unconvinced, "That's all."

"Yup." came the reply as the younger woman folded her nightgown and stuffed it in with the rest of her clothing.

"So why weren't you here this morning?"

"I was with Anya." Alex lied.

"Oh really?"

Alex once again nodded. She didn't want to lie to her sister but she also didn't want to tell the truth afraid of the reaction from the older woman. She soon found herself turning around to face her sister and to change the topic.

"Why don't we go grab a bite to eat before we have to catch our separate flights. I mean, really its going to be a while before we see each other again."

Victoria glared at her sister. She knew the young trainer was hiding something and that really bothered her. They had often told each other everything and now secrets? That was never a good thing but either way she's question her later. "Sure, let's do that. Just remind me that I have to meet Dave when we come back."

Alex smiled, "Oh so details what's going on between you two now?"

Victoria crossed her arms as she leaned back on the bed and told her what had happened after the two had left the WWE champions hotel room.

* * *

Across the hall and two doors down, the other pair of siblings were having their own little chat. 

"I want you to stay away from him." Dave stated as he leaned back against the wall, Anya seated on the chair in front of him.

The young woman rolled her eyes. This was the fifth time he had told her that since they had left the West Newbury natives hotel room. It was really starting to bother her. Sure she understood he was only trying to look out for her but she was 22 years-old. She could easily take care of herself now.

"Dave why do you care?" She snapped when he had finally stopped lecturing her on John's many disappointing qualities. He opened his mouth to reply or start up again but she rose her rose to stop him. "No, listen to me. I'm sick of you playing overprotective brother. Yes I know it comes with your turf but just stop it. This is one of your best friends your talking about and I'm not a little seven year old any more. I can take care of myself. You weren't there for the longest time. Sure we talked on the phone but that was it. We only saw each other at Christmas for petes sake. So why all of a sudden you care about my relationships. Granted I don't even like the guy and wouldn't consider it. So just drop it."

Dave didn't look the least bit happy with what the young woman had said but wasn't about to comment again anytime soon. He could easily tell she was angry and the last time he had commented after she went into a little spew, he had ended up with a black eye and a massive headache because of all the things she had thrown at him. He sighed in defeat and left.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Title**: _**Overprotective**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. All others are from my imagination.

**Notes**: See previous chapters. Sorry it's so short but things will pick up.

**Distribution**: All you have to do is ask if you want to post this somewhere else.

* * *

**_Chapter Ten - Goodbyes for now_**

After breakfast and the discussions between the siblings, the six WWE workers soon found themselves scattered among two rental cars. Dave Batista and Victoria occupying the black Lincoln navigator from the previous night., calming discussing the issues of what they were going to do from this point one with them being on separate shows. While the Animal also kept a wary eye on the red '94 Mustang behind them, knowing full well who was currently at the wheel.

While the conversation in the SUV was calm, it wasn't the same for the occupants of the Mustang.

"Dammit woman!" John snapped, "And you were complainin' about the way I fuckin' drove the other night."

Anya smirked, "Well no one told you to drive with me now did they. I gave you all the chance to drive with D." She flashed him a Chester cat grin. "Where's you're sense of adventure?"

Blue eyes narrowed and clenched tightly to the 'Oh Shit' bar, as the young woman waved between traffic.

In the back Randy and Alex remained quiet until the third generation superstar broke the silence between them. "I don't know whose worse at driving Mr. 'If they haven't pulled us over yet were fine' or Miss. 'Innocent' up there."

Alex snorted at the last comment. "From what we've seen of shorty, she is far from innocent. Only in the eyes of her brother." She received an indifferent snort from the black haired woman at the wheel.

The dark haired superstar rolled his eyes, "If D saw her last night I don't think John would be here. Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Stop talkin' 'bout us like we ain't even here." John snapped as he glared at his younger friend.

Alex laughed before leaned forward and patting the Champion's cheek. "Aw, did we hit a nerve? You know it's true."

John rolled his eyes and forcefully leaned back in his seat.

"Anya I don't think you're suppose to be that close to that car..." Alex trailed off, glancing cautiously in front of them.

"It official, we all agree to never let Anastasia Roman drive us anywhere again?" Randy questioned.

"Yes!" Came the chorus of John and Alex.

Anya rolled her eyes as they stopped at a stop sign at the airport. "My driving isn't all that bad."

Alex snorted, "Like hell it ain't."

John laughed, " Last night you drove fine, why ya drivin' all crazy like now?"

"I had a car of drunken people." She replied simply as if it were the oblivious answer.

This time Randy rolled his eyes. "Oh thank God." he mumbled as they finally pulled into a parking spot. The three quickly leaving the car for safer ground. "Why didn't you warn us!"

Dave laughed, "Don't blame it on me. I tried to warn you all not to let her drive but did you listen? No, so don't blame me. And what's wrong Cena I thought going fast was your type of thing?"

John frowned, "It is but not when we're goin' at neck break speed." A pointed glare was sent towards the young driver. Anya simply smiled and shrugged her shoulder before she moved to open the trunk of the rental.

**-X-**

Inside the airport everything was a lot calmer. The six sat waiting for their respective flight to be called.

"So whose flights are leaving first?" Alex asked, glancing at the others.

"Ours is." Randy said as he pointed to himself and Batista. "I leaves at 2."

Alex glared at her ticket and mumbled, "That's my flight."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Oh God, help me. With you two there this flight isn't gonna be a nice one."

Hazel eyes flared, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Well just imagine it girly, you two together? Come on."

Victoria eyed the trio suspiciously, "Ahem...care to share?"

Randy shook his head. "It's nothing Victoria, don't worry about it. D's just talking about our constant bickering. Isn't that right D?"

The big man snorted, "Like hell I am." Receiving an elbow in his gut from his sister, Dave immaturely stuck out his tongue before he vacated the seat he was occupying to make a run to the bathroom.

"My flight doesn't leave till 3." Anya stated to avoid any further conflicts from developing.

A huge grin appeared on the WWE Champions face as he wrapped an arm around the young woman's shoulder. "Great, now I have someone to talk to on the trip. I ain't gonna be bored."

Anya rolled her eyes as she lightly shoved the dark haired superstar. "Okay whatever get off me." She mumbled jokingly.

John feigned hurt, "What's up with this? Givin' me the cold shoulder? Your so damn cruel."

The black haired woman rolled her eyes once more, however she did lean closer to him. Her hands poised against his chest as she moves her head closer as if to kiss him. "You haven't known me long enough to know whether I've been cruel or not." She smiled innocently before pushing away and getting up from the seat.

"Now that was cruel." He huffed as Randy laughed.

"Shot down."

"Whatever." John mumbled as he sat back in the chair with his arms crossed, a pouty expression appearing on his face as he continued to grumble.

The group had then fallen into ideal chatter. The three women sitting opposite the men, discussing the latest movies. Randy and John listened in until the topic of chick flicks began. Their attention soon turned and went to that of playing a short lived game of rock, paper, scissors. Because shortly after beginning the little game, Dave returned and the Smackdown! peoples' flight had been announced to be boarding. The group made their way to a little ways before the entrance of the terminal.

"Keep in touch man." John said as he shook Randy's hand.

The young man laughed, "You act like you're never going to see me again."

The older man shrugged, "It'll be awhile though. There ain't many shows where both rosters are together."

"Yeah I know. Just stay out of trouble. I don't want to have to hear about you getting your sorry ass into some sort of predicament."

John rolled his shoulder, "Ain't my fault trouble comes looking for me."

Randy rolled his eyes.

Alex and Anya were having a similar conversation, however theirs included exchanging to cell numbers for details that both women new needed to be shared. A little ways away from the quartet, Victoria and Dave were having a much more private conversation.

"Now we can do this right?" Victoria asked, slightly unsure.

Dave smiled, "Of course we can. I'm not going to do anything. Besides Randy and Alex will most likely be watching me, I'm not stupid enough to do something in front of them."

The comment earned him a slap in the arm.

"I was kidding Vi. Trust me."

"I do."

"Good."

Dave soon brought his lips down to the black haired vixen, igniting a heated kiss between the two. The two were left alone until it was dangerously close for the Smackdown superstars to miss their flight.

"Yo Dave."

The two didn't budge.

"Batista, let's go we're going to miss our flight." Randy stated as he patted his friends shoulder.

Again the two didn't budge.

"Cena just ran off with your sister."

That did it.

Dave pulled away looking down at Victoria apologetically before glaring around. "Where the hell did he go"  
"I didn't go any where, but ya gonna miss your flight if y'all don't hurry." John smirked innocently from beside Anya.

Dave grunted and stole one more kiss from Victoria before saying good-bye to his sister and friend. The three Smackdown! superstars hurried to catch their flight.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing other then my OC's Anya and Alex and anyone else you don't recognize.

**Pairing(s):** John/Anya(OC), Randy/Alex(OC)

**Notes**: See previous chapters. Christy Hemme wasn't fired. Bischoff is still around. I may or may not use a few current storylines. We'll see.

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven- Uneasy Flights...**

The Trio heading for Smackdown, entered the plane. Luckily for Dave he found out that he wasn't seated beside Randy and Alex. Instead he was seated towards the front beside Rey Mysterio. The shorter wrestler questioned the big man about the events that occurred since the group had spilt, to which Dave simply told about what had occurred between Victoria and himself as well as the incident at the hotel that morning. Rey laughing as he tried to imagine Cena freaking out and fearing his life.

Six rows back the duo of Randy and Alex sat quiet. Alex getting the window seat because of Randy's gentlemen gesture. Neither really wanting to bring up the incident from last night until the third generation superstar glanced at the hazel eyed woman, glaring out the window.

"Alex?"

She jumped and glanced behind her. "What?"

The dark haired superstar leaned back in the seat, a hand reaching up to run through his hair. "We need to talk about last night."

Alex rolled her eyes below glaring out the window once again, watching the clouds hurry pass. "What's there to talk about? It was just sex."

Randy frowned. What the hell was this woman's problem.? Last night she was all over him and now she acting like he was some sort of disease. What was up with that?

"Just sex? Maybe but it was unprotected sex." Randy stated lowly so no one around them could listen in.

Hazel eyes focused on deep blue. "The chances of anything happening because of our little one night stand is very unlikely."

"Damn women." Randy mumbled under his breath. "But you can't scratch out the thought of it being possible. It can happen."

"And it's possible nothing is going to happen!" Alexandra snapped. "Why do you care anyway Orton? It's not like you'd have to deal with anything anyway."

Randy sighed. "I can't say that I'll be overly thrilled if you are. After all I am at the peak of my career and to have that slight complication thrown in the mix..."

Hazel eyes darkened. "Well don't worry about a thing on that pretty like head of yours, cause even if I were you'd be the last person I'd look to for help."

The young superstar's jaw clenched, before he directed a glare at her. "It would be partially mine. I'd have a right..."

"Sure you would." Alex snorted, "You'd ran away from this just like you'd run away from everything else."

To say Randy was happy with the woman's accusations was an understatement. If it weren't for the fact that he had to be seated for the flight he would have shot up and yelled at her. With a clenched jaw he spoke.

"I would not ran away from my kid." Alex snorted, but Randy didn't allow her to interrupt. "Whether you like it or not, if you happen to be I'm going to be right there with you and you can't do a thing about it."

Alex stared at him in disbelief, "You are such a self-center jerk!" She threw up her hands to emphasis her point. "Fine you know what. When we land, before I go back to the hotel I'll -"

Before she could say more the former heavyweight champion interrupted her. "

"No what you'll do is go get the morning after pill. That way in case you are you can get rid of it."

He glanced at her, only too feel a sting sensation on his cheek not long after. He had never thought she'd slap him. His hand rose to caress the sore cheek as blue eyes met with seriously pissed off hazel. The young woman quickly turned her head to glare out the window, refusing to look at him.

For the next few minutes, the two sat in a dangerously silent atmosphere. Neither wanting to talk. Randy was still pissed about being slapped yet again, while Alex was more concentrated on how much of pig-headed asshole he was being. After a while, Alex sighed. Her chin resting on her opened palm as she continued to stare out at the passing clouds.

"You know," She whispered, "I would never do something like that. Even if I had been raped or something, I wouldn't just throw away the life of an unborn baby. If a guy ever accused me of something like that I would slap him in a heartbeat or less."

For once Randy didn't comment. He figured it was for his best interest if he kept his thoughts to himself, at least for right now. The third generation superstar closed his eyes as he leaned back in the seat, his arms crossed when all he wanted was to try and get some rest. But that was soon abolished when thoughts, he'd rather not be thinking quickly came into his mind.

The pair hadn't noticed -despite their usage of whispers- that their conversation had been listened to by the two occupants behind them. One remained quite interested while the older wanted to have a little discussion with the two.

**-X-**

**Meanwhile**...

John and Anya were seated in their seats waiting for the other passengers to take their seats. The two currently keeping themselves occupied by having a thumb war. Various co-workers walked pass the two shaking their heads more at the antics of the 28 year old champion more so then of his young companion. Anya laughed at the glum expression on John's face.

"Ya little cheater." He stated, as he held out his hand once again. "3 outta 5."

Anya smiled as she pushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "Just take your loss and run Cena. You ain't gonna beat me."

The young champion snorted, "Woman please, the only reason your little ass is winnin' is cause ya been cheatin' from the getgo. Usin' ya other hand to push down my thumb."

The dark haired woman stuck out her tongue. Just as John was about to make a comment another voice broke into the conversation from across the aisle.

"Suck it up Cena. You're losing your touch if you're losing to a chick." Tyson Tomko stated with a smirk.

Cena frowned as he glared at the taller man from around Anya. "No one asked for you're input Tomko."

"Hey man I'm just stating the obvious.." Tyson shrugged, then raised a brow when John reached over Anya to extend his hand to the taller man. "I'm not gay Cena. I'm not going to hold your hand during the flight."

John's nose scrunched in disgust. "I ain't like that man. Why would I want ya when I got her?" He asked patting the dark haired woman beside him with his free hand.

Tyson glanced at young woman, who appeared to be trying desperately not to laugh. She shook her head lightly when she met the older mans stare and smiled.

"I want a match." John coughed to regain Tomko's attention.

Tyson snorted before he cracked his neck and extended his hand. "Prepare to lose Cena."

"Ya wish man. I beat Orton all the time."

Tyson laughed as they began the normal procedure for the game. "Orton is a whiney papa's boy. You're going against one of the big men now Cena."

Blue eyes rolled and the game began. Anya watching as she tried not to laugh at the immature banter between the two grown men. The little 'match' continued, neither man wanting to give up and putting up quite the fight. It wasn't till someone coughed in front of the that Anya glanced up and glared at the white haired man.

"Gentleman?" The annoyed voice of Eric Bischoff growled.

Distracted, John looked up giving Tyson the win. The bald man smirking confidently before he too looked up at the General Manager of Raw.

"Ah it if ain't Bisch, what brings you to this neck of the words whitey?" John asked as he moved back into a more appropriate position.

"Cut the bullshit Cena. People are trying to get to their seats and you and Tomko are messing around preventing the plane from taking off." Brown eyes falling on the female figure beside him. "What are you doing here with him?"

Anya rolled her eyes, "It isn't my fault I was placed here. The airline chose my seat not me so don't go breathing down my neck about it."

"Smart ass little bitch." Bischoff muttered under his breath, before he coughed and spoke clearly. "After this you are to come with me to get your flight arrangements."

Dark eyes blinked, "You can't be serious I refuse to do that."

"You really have no choice, now do you? I told you to stay away from that thug."

Before Anya could get in a word, Tyson interrupted, "Uh, Eric? You know you were just complain' about us blocking the aisle. Well it looks like you're causing the problem now. You might want to move."

Eric glanced behind him and sure enough there was a number of people trying to get to their seats, but with the road block in the form of Eric Bischoff that was impossible. The white haired GM mumbled something about seeing them in his office later that night and continued down the aisle to his seat.

Anya fumed, "God I hate that man."

Tomko and Cena laughed.

"And ya haven't even been 'ere for more then a day." John stated.

Anya rolled her eyes, "Whatever. He's a prick."

"Can't argue with you there." Tyson replied.

"Oh I'm rude." Anya said with a smiled, quickly reaching out to shaking Tyson's hand. "I'm Anastasia Roman, but please call me Anya. I'm Dave's little sister."

Tyson's brow rose, "Dave Batista?" Anya nodded, "And he's letting you see him?" Tyson asked pointing to Cena. He whistled. "Dave must be sick or something."

That comment caused the young woman to laugh and the young champion to glare. "No, we're not dating I only met John yesterday." Anya stated, not noticing the look of disappoint that crossed the champions face for a moment only to be quickly disappear. The look had not gone unnoticed by the big enforcer, who left a mental note to have a little chat with the young man later.

"So how is Big D doing?" Tyson asked.

The question lead into a conversation between the young Heavyweight champions sister and the Problem Solver. Anya telling the older man about the hook up between her brother and Victoria. Tyson not as surprised at finding out about the hook up as she would have thought. The plane soon took off as the two continued with their conversation which included Anya telling the bald man how much she liked it thus far, her being drilled about if she knew anything about the reasoning behind Chris Jericho coming into their shared hotel room drunk, and also the recent developments between the young Chris Masters and Christy Hemme.

While the two talk, John remained unusually quiet in his seat. Blue eyes closed as he thought over a few things that were oddly beginning to bother him. he hadn't realized how long time had gone by till he felt a small hand on his arm. The champion jumping in surprise, causing the woman beside him to giggle.

"Sorry did I scary ya?"

John rolled his eyes, "No one scares me."

"Right. I believe ya." She smiled innocently at the playfully glare he sent her.

John removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "So what, did you and Ty run out of things to talk 'bout?"

Anya rolled her eyes in reply. "He fell asleep so I decided wanted to bother you again."

"Don't I feel special." He mumbled.

The dark haired woman yawned, "You should."

"Ya look tired."

Anya shrugged, "Movement makes me sleepy." She stated, her eyes slowly beginning to droop.

John smirked, "The go to sleep."

"Fine I will." Anya shifted closer, so she could use John's shoulder as a pillow.

"Who said you could use me as a damn pillow?" He asked jokingly. When the young woman didn't respond he blinked and leaned forward enough to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled as he carefully moved her enough so that his arm could wrap around her shoulders.

So what if they weren't going out? Didn't mean it would stop him from putting a move on her. He was going to have a lot more fun now that she was the Raw team and any reason to get Bischoff more pissed off was always good in his mind.


End file.
